


Fey Child

by Blueraven (min96)



Series: Child of the Fae [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Fae & Fairies, Familiars, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mother-Son Relationship, Name Changes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seelie Court, Unseelie Court
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min96/pseuds/Blueraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adopted at 4 by a High Elf great, great, great, great Aunt looking in on her brother decedents Harry is taken to live with her. When Hadrian Le Fey comes to Hogwarts will events play out as Dumbledore planed? Or will the adopted child of a Lady of the Seelie Court leave Dumbledore's plans by the wayside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be based off the books with some deviation. All OCs are my own and plagiarism will be reported to the proper authorities.  
> Harry Potter and the associated stories belong to J.K. Rolling. I do not lay claim to the fandom or anything that has come from other stories. Credit will be given where it is due.  
> I do not have a Beta (volunteers welcome).  
> Unedited.

**_Gobbledegook_ **

_Elvish_

**Gaelic**

Latin (translation)

~Parsletongue~

 

 

November 2nd 1981

“Minnie?” Minerva looked up from her glass at the door.

“Alea? What are you doing here?” The young woman standing in the doorway smiled.

“Visiting, are you alright?” Alea slipped into the room and knelt in front of Minerva’s chair. Minerva sighed and glanced at her glass again.

“James and Lilly were killed last night.” Alea slipped the glass from Minerva’s hands and pulled her head onto her shoulder. “He killed them Alea, and poor Harry was left with those muggles.” Alea flinched slightly at the disgust in Minerva’s voice.

“I’m sorry, they sounded so bright in your letters.” Minerva sobbed.

“You would have loved Lilly Alea.” Minerva shook again. “She had eyes like yours.” Minerva’s voice broke. Alea frowned.

“Minerva, what was Lilly’s maiden name?” Minerva pulled back and frowned at her friend.

“Evans, why?” Alea shook her head and smiled softly.

“Nothing, I wish I had come at a happier time.” Minerva smiled back.

“I have missed you Alea.” Alea blushed.

“I was visiting the court and lost track of time, I’m sorry.” Minerva chuckled wetly.

“It’s only been a few years. I know time passes differently there.” Alea shook her head.

“Time passes the same, you just don’t notice it when no one pays attention. Is the war over?” Minerva shook again.

“He disappeared when he tried to kill young Harry.” Alea blinked.

“Did Lilly look into blood magic then?” Minerva straitened and glared.

“How could you say that?” Alea raised an eyebrow.

“Calm Minerva, blood magic is not darker than its intent, a protection ritual would be as white as any other.” Minerva softened.

“I apologise Alea, I’m just so used to hearing it referred to as dark I…” Alea waved her hand and stood up.

“I came to tell you I was moving back into the cottage.” Minerva smiled.

“That is good to hear, are any of your brothers?” Alea glared at the window.

“I may not have told them where I was moving.” Minerva pursed her lips, her eyes danced with mirth.

“Alea, you know they worry.” Alea snorted and glared at Minerva.

“They can worry over Rubrea, she’s pregnant.” Minerva’s eyes widened and she put her hand to her chest.

“That’s wonderful news, Ailluin must be so proud.” Alea smirked.

“He is acting like a mother hen.” Minerva laughed. Alea glanced out the window again. “I should go, will you send an owl?”

“Of course, we must talk more.” Alea smiled.

“Maybe this summer?” Minerva smiled back. “I will see you then.” Alea picked up Minerva’s glass and handed it back to her, glancing around the sitting room she saw pictures of what must have been Minerva’s students, a few of who Alea took to be other professors and one of the two of them sitting at a lake side. The room had two armchairs and a low table. Bookshelves lined two walls and a fire place was opposite the table and chairs. The window looked over a small stadium and a forest. “I will take my leave.” Minerva blinked.

“How did you get into the castle?” Alea tilted her head to one side.

“I asked, the portraits pointed me here.” Minerva chuckled and waved Alea to the door.

“You never did understand knocking.” Alea smiled and slipped out shutting the door behind her and facing the portrait opposite her.

“Could you direct me out again?” The Woman bowed her head and swept into the portrait to Alea’s left. Alea followed the woman to the front doors and bowed her thanks, slipping out and walking to the castle gates Alea bowed her head to the gargoyles and stepped through. Slipping into the shadows of the forest she disappeared with a soft whisper of leaves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

August 6th 1984

A knock on the door makes the small family sitting down to breakfast blink and stare at the door. The large blond man, with an equally large moustache sitting before a plate heaped with bacon and fried eggs, sausage and waffles grumbles as he heaves his bulk from his seat to waddle to the door. The large blond child sitting before a similarly heaped if smaller plate ignores the disturbance to get back to eating. A much smaller thin, dark haired child places a rather empty plate before a stick thin woman with tightly pursed lips. The child shuffles bake into the kitchen to open the fridge. Struggling to reach the handle and pull back with enough force to open the door. The large man walks back into the kitchen Followed by a tall lithe woman with long black hair swinging in a high ponytail.

“Pet, this lady claims to be a relative.” The man sits back down to his food, reaching for his glace he frowns to find I empty. “Boy!”

“Coming ‘ncle Vernon.” The small boy digs his fingers into the side of the door and swings it open reaching over his head for a bottle of orange juice he pulls it off the shelf and puts it down next to himself.

“Well, who are you?” The thin woman raises her eyebrows at the intruder.

“Do you have any memory of your grandfather Elnaril?” The younger woman frowns as the small child carries the juice over to the table pooing the three sitting members of the family juice before leaving the bottle on the table and moving over to the sink. The thin woman frowns, her lips disappearing as she presses them even tighter.

“Yes.” The answer is a snapped at the now unwelcome guest.

“Well I was just checking in on his decedents for him, he is caught up in the court and was unable to come himself.” The thin woman glared.

“Well you’ve done your duty.” The dismissal was clear.

“Wait a minute Pet, she could take the Freak.” The women blinks. Both turn to Vernon. ‘Pet’ glances at the thin boy who was now doing the dishes.

“Well?” ‘Pet’ was now staring expectantly at the younger woman.

“Who?” Vernon waved the thin boy.

“Him, we don’t want him, never did.” He turned back to his meal. The large boy was looking at the woman in interest now, food finished.

“And what is freakish about a young boy?” ‘Pet’s’ lips disappear again.

“His like his mother, one of Them.” One dark eyebrow rose as the woman watches the boy clean a fry pan.

“Who?” Vernon waves a hand.

“Those lot, those Witches and Wizards.” The other eyebrow lifted.

“She took after Rose then?” ‘Pet’ blinked. “Elnaril’s wife.” She frowns.

“Do you mean to say that my great, great, grandmother was a …” she trails off.

“No, but her parents were.” The young woman was smiling slightly. ‘Pet’ scowls. “If you want me to take him I will need papers.”

“There are none.” The woman frowns.

“None?”

“He was left on the doorstep, with a letter.”

“May I have the letter?”

“Burnt it.” Vernon was scowling to now.

“His name?”

“Harry Potter.” The woman’s eyes widen.

“Was your sisters name Lily by any chance?” Harry had stop washing and was watching the discussion wide eyed.

“How did you…?” The woman turned to Harry and crouches in front of him.

“Hello little one, my name is Alea.” Harry blinks.

“Hello.” It was more of a question.

“Would you like to come live with me?” The boy frowns. “You could have your own room and toys.” His eyes widen.

“I could have toys?” Alea’s eyes harden as he smiles and nods at the boy. Slipping her arms around his waist and lifting him on one hip she turns to the rest of the family.

“Elnaril will hear of this.” Her eyes turn to the other woman. “I am deeply disappointed niece.”

The woman’s eyes widen and her mouth pops open. “You’re…”

“Elnaril’s younger sister.” Alea slips out of the kitchen and heads into the hall.

“Don’t bring him back.” Vernon calls from the kitchen as the pair reach the front door. “Don’t come back yourself, your kind is no more welcome here than his!” Ignoring the shouts Alea carries the boy out of the house and into the front yard. Crossing the drive and walking onto the foot path Alea strides down the road.

“Um, ‘lea?” Alea smiles at the young boy in her arms.

“Yes little one?”

“Who are you?”

“Your Aunt.” The boy nods. “Have you broken your fast?” Harry frowns. “Have you eaten?” he shakes his head. “Well then we had best find some food.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry stared with wide eyes as his new Aunt Alea carried him through the doors of the large white building. The little wrinkled things that were guarding the door frightened him and he clung tighter to Alea’s shirt. Alea had taken him to a café in Little Winging before calling a taxi and telling the driver to take them to London. Alea had asked about his scar and told him they would be going to the bank to make sure he would stay with Alea. Alea had explained that the bank was run by goblins. Maybe the little men were goblins? Harry glanced at Alea and then away. He wasn’t to ask questions. He glanced around the large room. Alea walked up to Goblin and said something in rumbling language. It sounded like rocks shifting in the garden as he weeded. The goblin said something back in the same language and waved to another goblin who bowed to Alea and led them to a side door. They were led down a corridor into an office where a particular wrinkled goblin waited. “Ragnok.”

“Lady Alea.” The goblin nods to Alea before glancing at Harry. “And this?”

“Harry Potter, meet Head Goblin Ragnok.” Alea sat before the goblins desk, Harry was placed in her lap.

“And you have brought him here because?” The goblin was watching Alea as she folded her hands around Harry.

“He has been given in to my care by his Aunt.” The goblin frowned. “I would like to make it official and check any inheritances now before taking him home.”

“I will have the papers brought, the Potter wills were sealed.” Alea frowned as the Goblin called out in the gravely language and waited for a response before turning back to Alea. “He had an Heir Vault that will be accessible for his school things at age eleven. He will inherit the Potter Lordships at seventeen.”

“I want an inheritance test done then.” Ragnok bowed his head and glanced at the door. A younger looking goblin walked in and placed a set of papers on the desk. The papers look strange, thicker and not quite the right colour.

“How are you claiming guardianship?”

“Blood. His one of Elnaril’s descendants.” The Goblin nods and places a set of papers and a feather before Alea.

“Once this is filed I will take you to a ritual room.” Alea nods and flips though the papers. Frowning slightly she picks up the quill and scribbles on the paper a few times. Handing both back to Ragnok the papers are placed back on the edge of the table and the young goblin picks them up and leaves. “Do you want anything else done?”

“Cleansing, Health and Claiming, best to do it now and not have to come back later.” Ragnok nods and writes on another piece of odd paper. “Cost?”

“150 galleons.” Harry’s eyes widened, that sounded like a lot.

“From my personal vault then. Can I have another 300 withdrawn and placed in a moleskin pouch?”

“Offcourse.” The young goblin returned with a slip of strange paper. “Thankyou Griphook.”

The goblin stands and Alea follows, Harry ends up on her hip again. As they walk down the corridor Harry’s head falls onto Alea’s shoulder and his eyes close. Alea shifts him slightly higher and lets him slip into sleep.

 

Alea waited for Rognok to open the door before slipping into the ritual room. Placing Harry in the centre of the room she stepped back and watched as Rognok instructed the goblin priests in the requested rituals. “ ** _The inheritance ritual first, we will work off of the present blood links for the claiming ritual._** ” Alea nods at the head preist and steps away from the circle carved into the room’s marble floor. Standing away from the walls carved with restriction and siphoning spells Alea watched as the goblins took Harry’s hand and made a small cut, knowing the cut was done with a knife sharp enough to be painless Alea held herself still. Five drops of blood were collected and added to a potion brought out of a store room to one side. The potion was pored over a piece of spelled parchment and then set to one side for disposal. The parchment was handed to Ragnok who watched as script flowed, outlining the family names the boy could claim. Ragnok nods and pulls out a quill. Marking some of the names and crossing out others he then passes the paper to Alea. Glancing down Alea takes note of the list.

**‘Family lines**

Potter

Peverell

Black (blood adoption)

Fleamont

Le Fey

Gryffindor’

Alea blinked. She recalled Elnaril mentioning his children took the name Evans rather than Le Fey for some reason and that his wife Rose had been a Gryffindor prior to their marriage but the Black, Peverell and Fleamont lines were new. The goblins had started the Health and Cleansing rituals, passing a list to Ragnok before closing the ritual circle to clear foreign magic from the still sleeping child. Alea suspected Harry had been given a sleeping draught to keep him a sleep for the duration of the ritual. Ragnok turned to Alea.

“The scans found several binding spells and a parasite as well as signs of malnutrition and mild physical abuse. The boy also has a blood protection that did not register as foreign.” Ragnok ground out while speaking in the magically null English to avoid disturbing the ritual his voice was taking rocky tones.

“Can the Parasite be safely removed?” Ragnok shook his head.

“Not by us.” The paper was handed over. “We recommend taking him to a healer for a course of nutrient potions and one of the Courts spell weavers to have the parasite removed. The binding spells will be removed in the cleansing ritual.” Alea nods and folds the new parchment into her pocket.

“I will ask my mother to move forward her planed visit. Can I be assured of your discretion? I do not want the wizarding world made aware of Harry’s adoption.” Rognok nods and turns back to the ritual circle.

“All documents will be filed within the bank as Heir Potter has not had an official guardian since the death of his parents.” Alea smirked and turned to look at Harry once more. The ritual was reaching its closing stages and the boy was shrouded in folds of light. The goblin priests lowered their hands and the light shattered, leaving the boy clear of foreign spells. Harry shifted and stretched. Alea walked forward and scooped the boy into her arms, sitting in the spot he had been lying. “We will begin the claiming ritual, would you like to change his name?”

“Hadrian Iacobus Le Fey.” Ragnok nods and waves to the priest who raise their hands once more closing the circle and beginning the ritual. Alea let the words fade away and the magic sweep her into a mediative state. Harry stilled in her arms once more. Feeling the magic settle Alea opened her eyes to look down at Hadrian. The boy had is eyes open and was gazing at her now unglamoured features. Slightly pointed ears, slanting eyes and eyebrows that lifted towards her hair line Alea looked to Hadrian like a fairy he had seen on a book at the grocery store.

“Do you have wings?” Alea laughed leaning down to kiss Hadrian’s hair.

“No little one.” Hadrian smiles widly.

“That’s okay.” He pats her cheek. “I like you anyway.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

July 30th 1991

Hadrian sat at his desk, scribbling on a charmed parchment as he read through his Latin text book. He had finished the assigned work in his other classes and wanted to finish the last before Lunch to allow for time spent reading the stories Alea had written for him before bed, he had yet to finish his chores for the day. “Hadrian?” The boy looked to the door.

“Yes mum?” Alea smiled.

“Gringots has sent as a message, the letter box we set up has overflowed.” Hadrian frowned.

“But we emptied it last week.” Alea nods.

“I know but something must have happened. We will need to head in tonight and I was wondering if you wonted dinner in Diagon or not.” Hadrian smiles.

“Can we?” Alea smiles back and nods.

“Finish up and pack a bag for tonight, the Court’s rooms are available.” Alea turns away and leaves Hadrian turns back to his Latin. Finishing the sheet he rolls it to place with the other scrolls he had worked on that day. Standing and blowing out the candle giving his desk extra light Hadrian pulls out a rucksack to pack for a day in London.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hadrian do you mind waiting here while I head to Gringots?” Hadrian looked up to see Alea standing in the door to the bedroom he had chosen in the Seelie Court London Rooms.

“Sure.” Hadrian held up the handwritten book he was reading. “I was reading this anyway.” Alea raised an eyebrow.

“I wrote those to teach you Elvish and Gaelic, your still reading them?” Hadrian smiled.

“They’re good stories.” Alea snorted.

“They are children’s stories, wait a moment.” Turning around Alea slipped into her own room before returning with an older bound book. “These are the original versions. If you want you can read these instead, be warned they were written for Elnaril when he was learning to read so the language is a little archaic.”

“I can?” Hadrian put down the smaller book and reaches for Alea’s.

“Be careful with it.” Alea warns as she hands it over to the wide eyed boy. “I won’t be back until after midnight if you want to stay up for your birthday you may but be aware we have to return before lunch.”

“Thanks Mum.” Hadrian propped open the book and started reading. Alea smiles and closes the door behind her. Hadrian turns back to his book and becomes absorbed in the tales of Elves interactions with both Muggles and Magicals, told from all sides.

Sometime later a knock startles Hadrian out of his reading. Knowing the wards on the rooms will keep redirect anyone meaning the occupants harm Hadrian puts down the book and slips out of his room and to the front of the apartment. A second loud knock makes the boy frown. “Who’s there?”

“Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, here for Harry Potter.” Hadrian frowned. He knew that Potter was the name his Father had given him. He opened the door. “Well Hello there Harry.”

“My name is Hadrian.” Harry frowned up at the tall man. He was taller than his Grandfathers. The man blinked.

“No, no. Yer names Harry, Harry Potter.” Hadrian shook his head.

“My name his Hadrian Le Fey. But I was Harry Potter.” Hagrid blinked again. Then he frowned.

“Yeh don’t live with the Dursleys then?”

“Who?” Hagrid reached into his pocket.

“I had wondered when the letter was addressed here.” He handed the letter to Hadrian who turned it over. In green ink was written ‘Hadrian (Harry) Iacobus (James) Le Fey (Potter) The Second Bedroom, Ground Floor, Seelie Court Rooms, London.’ Opening the letter reviled three pieces of Parchment. The first had a letter head proclaiming it from ‘Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry’. He flattened it and started to read.  

‘Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Le Fey (Potter),

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress’

“It’s a bit late isn’t it?” Hadrian looked up at Hagrid.

“Late?”

“Well it’s the 31’st…” Hadrian checks the clock on the foyer wall, “today and Hogwarts is in Scotland so it would take at least a day for an owl to reach the school. What if I need time to choose?”

“Choose?” Hagrid seemed to be in shock.

“Well I may not go to Hogwarts.” Hadrian pulled out the list of supplies. “Bagshot’s biased and Trimble is not all that good either. Why would I want to go to Hogwarts?”

“Because it’s where yer parents went, and it’s the finest Wizarding School in Europe.” Hagrid straitened.

“There are private schools that are better, and Durmstang has higher NEWT scores.” Hadrian folded the parchment and stepped back. “Come in and we can wait for Mum to get back. She’s the one that gets to choose where I go.” Hagrid huffed but followed Hadrian into the sitting room. Hadrian smiles when he sees tea and biscuits set out for three. “Help yourself, the Brownies here make very good tea.” Hagrid blinks and sits down, the couch groans underneath him.

“Thank yeh then.” Hagrid reaches for the pot and pours a cup for himself. Hadrian is suddenly glad the brownies had set the table with the set used when entertaining the wild Fae. The cups were designed to hold up against redcaps. “Yeh wouldn’t mind tellin’ me about yer mum would yeh?”

Hadrian smiles. “Mum is really my Great, Great, Great, Great Aunt. She adopted me when I was four and took me in.”

“That I did are you going to introduce me to your guest?” Hadrian turns with a smile.

Hagrid stood up. “Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I was asked to give Harry his letter.”

“The one that was sent by post owl a total of 185 times in the past seven days?” Alea held up a letter addressed to the Gringots post box. Hadrian’s eyes widened. Hagrid winced.

“It might be.” Alea hums and moves to sit down next to Hadrian.

“Well I had planned to continue home-schooling him but if he wants to go he can.” Hadrian blinks.

“Really?”

“You wanted to go to a boarding school yes?” Alea picks a biscuit and took a bite. Hadrian wraps his arms around Alea.

“Thanks Mum.” Alea wraps her arm around Hadrian.

“Your welcome. I need to head to the Court this year anyway.” Hadrian winces.

“Sorry.” Alea smirks.

“Not your fault, I was planning on putting it off as long as possible anyway.” Alea turns to Hagrid. “Was there anything else?”

“I was supposed to take Harry shopping tomorrow.” Alea waves him away.

“I can do that. We don’t have time tomorrow. Slipping a roll of parchment and a fountain pen out of her bad Alea sets to write a note.

‘Dear Minerva,

Hadrian will be attending under the name Hadrian Le Fey, if this is not followed I will have him withdrawn.

Sorry for keeping this from you.

I hope to see you soon.

Alea le Fey.’

“Here, give this to Minnie and I will have Hadrian on the train on the first.” Alea hands the parchment to Hagrid and stands up, gesturing for Hagrid to do so to. “I will see you out. Hadrian, time for bed.”

“Night Mum.” Hadrian stood and looked up at Alea. Alea lent down to kiss his hair.

“Sweet dreams Hadrian.” Hadrian head for his room while Alea led Hagrid to the door. “Tell Dumbledore that the mail redirection charms were not appreciated.” Hagrid frowned and turned to Alea but Alea shut the door behind the man and turned to face the room. With a sigh she let her head fall back against the door. Closing her eyes she reviewed the things she had to do before taking Harry to the station. She was due at Court on September 3rd and she had to get a new wardrobe before she arrived, as well as owing her mother a very large favour for removing the parasite living in Hadrian the last time the woman had visited she needed a gift for her niece born the year she had left. She had yet to tell Elnaril that she had taken Hadrian in and she was dreading her father find out about his adopted grandson. With a groan she straitened and headed to her own room. She had found the last of her gifts for Hadrian and she needed sleep. For tonight she could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here the story will follow the books closely with some variation. The story will deviate from the later books (probably book 5).  
> Thank you for reading Comments make updates come faster.  
> Love Min.


	2. Birthdays, Wands and Feline Fae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copy write stuff in the first post.  
> Thank you to all those who reviewed, kudosed and bookmarked. Do not expect updates this fast in the future at the moment I have all day to write this will not be always true.  
> Un-betaed, Unedited

Hadrian woke the next morning to the smell of berries. The blinds had been opened some time after he had fallen asleep and a pile of gifts had been left at the foot of his bed. Knowing how Alea saw presents he knew he needed to open them now. He also knew not to thank her for them, no matter how much he loved them. Slipping to the floor he reaches for the first parcel. Slipping open the wrapping Hadrian found what seemed to be a new summer cloak. The light weight material seemed to ripple. Eyes widening he stood, watching as the fabric flowed to its full length, the grey fabric had silver highlights glinting in the sunlight. Acromantula silk and Unicorn hair. Placing the expensive garment over the foot of the bed he reached for the next gift. An old Latin text fell out of the wrapping. Hadrian recognised the grimoire Alea had been using to teach him theory of Magic and smiled. He was elven and now aloud to learn to cast. Putting the ancient book to one side he picked up the next package. Dragon hide boots and bracers as well as a new quiver. His bow had been carved for Alea when she had been a child and he would continue to use it until he cold carve his own. The bracers had runes carved into them and an odd pocket in the interior of the right bracer made Hadrian wonder at the purpose. Putting them to one side Hadrian reached for the last present, peering into the bag he found a collection of chocolates. Smiling Hadrian stood and reached for his ruck sack. Pulling out clothes for the day he folded away his new book and the chocolates. Slipping into his clothes he pulled on his bracers and boots before swing the cloak over his shoulders. The light silk was cool in the warming room. Packing away the last of his things Hadrian picked up the ruck sack and walke from the room. Finding Alea and the earlier smelled berries in the sitting room Hadrian joined her to break their fast on berries and scones. “Good morning little one.”

“Morning Mum.” Hadrian smiled at Alea.

“We need to leave in half an hour, I made an appointment with the Wand Maker for midday.” Hadrian’s eyes widened.

“You did?” Alea smiled.

“Yes, no point finding a close match in a pre-made wand if you can get a perfect match for a little more.” Hadrian raised an eyebrow.

“A little?” Alea stifled a smile.

“We are to meet him at the gates to the Unseelie Court.” Hadrian frowned

“The Unseelie Court?” Alea winced slightly.

“He joined the Court before I was born, you do know I never took to a wand.” Hadrian nods.

“And he left so you couldn’t have one made, are you getting one too?” Alea looked thoughtful.

“If I can yes, but I may not be suited for wand work at all, I have always been far more suited to rune work.” Hadrian held up the bracer. “Yes I did do the rune work on those, you can decipher them yourself but the right has a pocket for your wand.” Hadrian’s eyes widen and he glances again at the bracer. “We need to leave if we want to make it on time.” Holding out a hand Alea helps Hadrian stand and heads towards the door. Scooping her own rucksack from the floor just outside the room Alea leads the pair out of the apartment. Slipping out onto the London streets Alea leads Hadrian to a nearby park before offering the boy her arm. Gripping tight Hadrian holds his breath as Alea pulls the pair through the trees out onto a field. The opposite side of the field holds a gate guarded by two High Elves dressed in silver and reds of the Unseelie Court. “Ready?” Hadrian nods and Alea lets her Glamour fall showing her own Fae features.

A stout High Elf walks out of the gate and into the field spotting the pair standing in the shadow of the trees he waves to a path to the left of the gate. Alea nods and leads her ward around the edge of the field to the path. The Elf turns to the guards and starts talking, as the two approach Hadrian listens in. “ _When the boy comes looking he will find me at my workshop. I have an appointment._ ” Turning away he nods to Alea, light brown hair, the length of his mid back sliding over one shoulder. He precedes her down the path. Hadrian walks to Alea’s left, on the opposite side to the guards who watch her with hard eyes as she holds her head high, midnight hair flowing to her knees the sign of a high born lady. Hadrian’s own shoulder length hair was not quite as dark and not nearly as strait. They reach a low stone building and follow the Elf into the building. “ _Well then Theodred’s daughter and a human wizard. Stand over there.”_ He points to a low table. Turning away he pulls out a box of woods. Alea slides and arm around Hadrian’s waist and leads him to stand before the table. The woods are carried over and laid out in front of the pair. “ _You never bonded with any of the wands I left behind?”_

“ _No, nothing felt right.”_ Alea wove her hand into Hadrian’s. The boy squeezed the hand in return happy to accept the comfort.

“ _Well best we start.”_ The Wand Maker waved a hand over the placed woods. _“Find the wood that feels warm, not hot but warm.”_ Alea nods and lets go of Hadrian’s hand prompting the boy to go first. Hadrian lets his hand hover over the woods, drawn to pale golden wood that seemed to be radiating contentment. The more medium toned slightly red wood also drew his attention. Touching first the pale then medium woods Hadrian settled on the paler. Both were warm but the pale wood was both warm and right. Glancing at the Wand Maker Hadrian was graced with a smile, the elfs amber eyes soft. “ _Holly with a chestnut handle. Very good.”_ He looked to Alea. Harry withdrew his hand and watched as Alea was drawn to the palest of the woods and the pink toned wood. Settling on the almost white wood. “ _Beech and Cherry.”_ The woods were cleared away, the four chosen moved to one side. Three boxes were brought to the table next. Hadrian was drawn immediately to the box on the left. Alea seemed unaffected. “ _Phoenix feather.”_ Hadrian glanced up. The Elf pointed at the box.

“Oh.” Hadrian looked back at it.

“ _Open it, pick the one you like most.”_ The man turned to Alea. Alea reached for the middle box before switching to the one on the right. The Wand Makers eyebrows rose. Removing the centre box he waved for Alea to open hers. Hadrian was faced with choosing from a range of feathers from white to gold then through to red the colour of wine. Letting his hand hover he was drawn to a feather of gold and white shades blending to red at the tip. Not quite touching he glanced at the watching elf. With a smile and a nod the feather was removed and placed to one side the box closed and withdrawn. Alea was drawn to the longest of the strings sitting in the box she had chosen, running a finger gently along it she smiled. “ _Iron Belly heart string, odd for a seelie fae.”_ Alea jerked and withdrew her hand. The Wand Maker placed the heart string next to the box and closed the lid. The boxes disappear and the materials are spread on the table. “ _Well then this shouldn’t take much longer, why don’t you take your boy out to see the forests?”_ Alea took the dismissal at face value and swept Hadrian out the door.

“Thank magic that’s over.” Hadrian watched as Alea’s glamour swept back over her face.

“You don’t need to wear your glamour you know.” Alea glanced down.

“I know I just feel odd without it.” Hadrian looked away.

“You don’t have to wear it at home you know.” Alea looked up.

“I know.” A sigh. “I had best get used to not wearing it anyway.” The glamour fell. “Well, we have the time, let’s have a look at your school list.” Hadrian acknowledged the topic change and pulled the parchment from his bag. Passing it over to Alea, he watched as she pursued the list.

‘Uniform

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)



Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS’

“Well you won’t need any of the other equipment, you have gloves and a winter cloak, is it black?” Alea looked up at Hadrian who shook his head.

“Not plain black with silver fastenings.” Alea nods.

“Well then we need to visit the tailor, the book store, do you want an Owl?” Hadrian frowns.

“Well the school has ones I could use, and you won’t receive them at the Court anyway so there isn’t a point, what about a cat?” Alea blinks.

“I have no problem with a pet cat, one of the cait sidhe?” Hadrian smiled.

“Can I?” Alea smirks in reply.

“If we can find one that wonts to go.” Hadrian laughs. “A litter was born to the Wild Fae not long ago, we can visit when we see the tailor.” Hadrian jumps onto Alea, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. “Then we need to find these books.” Alea sighs. “Diagon Ally will be the only place with all of them, so the Gathering Place, another trip to Diagon, anywhere else?”

“Not for Hogwarts.” Hadrian smiled.

“Why are you sending your child to Hogwarts?” Hadrian and Alea jumped, spinning to face the male Elf standing behind them. Long white hair was held by a silver ribbon.

“She isn’t my mother.” Alea flinched slightly at Hadrian’s response. “Not my birth mother anyway.” The Elf turned to Alea.

 _“Why are you raising one of the Cunning Folk?_ ” Alea’s eyes narrowed.

“ _He is a child of my brother, and he has been taught the speech of elves as well as the language of men.”_ The elf blinked.

“ _You are not of my Court, what is a Seelie Lady doing in these woods?”_ Alea looked to the stone building next to them. “ _So you would visit the Wand Maker, for your…”_

 _“Ward, and I have been away from either Court for a decade.”_  The Elf’s ice blue eyes widened.

“Mum.” Alea waved for Hadrian to be quiet.

“ _You are young, too young to have been at the last gathering.”_ The Elf frowned. _“When were you born?”_

 _“Under the human Queen Victoria.”_ The elf’s eyes narrowed. He stepped forward almost towering over Alea’s modest hight.

“ _Late in her rule.”_ Alea glared.

“ _By the Human calendar it was 1871.”_ He smiled.

“ _Only just out of your childhood then.”_ Alea’s eyes narrowed further.

“ _And when were you born?”_ The Elf chuckled.  

“ _Under the Human king Eadweard cyning.”_

 _“You’re nearly as old as my mother.”_ The Elf laughed, folding over and holding his sides.

“ _I tell you I’m more than a millennia old and you compare my age to your mothers.”_ He straitened chuckling. _“I am Miellog son of Ithon.”_ Alea blinked, that made him nephew of the Queen.

“ _Alea daughter of Alavara and this is Hadrian child of Elnaril.”_ Miellog nods.

 _“I have met your brother, it surprises me he would let you come here alone.”_ Alea looks away again, Hadrian stares, she was blushing. “ _He does not know does he?”_ This set Miellog off again. “ _Does he even know that you have taken in his child?”_ Alea blushes a deeper shade and shakes her head slightly. Miellog tips over, laughing hard enough he struggles to breath.

 _“Miellog?”_ The Wand Maker sticks his head out of the stone hut. “ _Are you alright?”_ Miellog waved the concern away and stood brushing himself off. “ _Well your new wand is finished, I was just treating the wood for these two.”_ He waved a hand at Alea and Hadrian.

“ _I was just conversing with Lady Alea here, I will wait until you are finished before taking your attention away from your work.”_ He was still smiling widely. The Wand Maker stared.

” _Right, well, just a moment.”_ Shaking his head he shut the door. Miellog turned back to Alea.

“ _I would like to speak with you again.”_ Alea blinked.

 _“I return to the Seelie Court at the start of Autumn.”_ Miellog nods.

“ _When your ward leaves for Hogwarts, there will be a gathering at Samhain. Can I expect you to attend?”_ Alea nods. _“I will see you then.”_ Miellog nods and turns to look at the hut as the door opens again. The Wand Maker stands holding two wands.

 _“Holly, chestnut and phoenix feather.”_ The first wand was handed to Hadrian. _“Cherry, beech and iron belly hear string.”_ Second to Alea. Both showed the four with gold light. The Wand Maker Nods and pulls a longer wand from a pocket handing it to Miellog. _“Blackthorn, ebony and heart string of the same iron belly.”_ Alea and Miellog took a step back. Alea took out a pouch of coin and handed it to the Wand Maker, nodding to him and then Miellog Alea took Hadrian’s hand and turned the two of them to the woods, using the path of the Fae to take them home.

“Mum? What did that mean?” Hadrian stepped away from Alea.

“What?” Her glamour slipped back into place as she opens the door to their house and slipped into the kitchen.

“That you have the same wand core?” Hadrian follows Alea into the house. Alea lets her bag fall to the floor, reaching for her wand she flicks it at the cupboards. Ingredients fly through the air as she lights the oven.

“Nothing, it means nothing.” Alea turned. “Chocolate chip or walnut?”

“You’re upset, it means something.” Hadrian sat at the kitchen table.

“Wands sharing a core can’t face each other, that’s all.” Alea leant on the kitchen bench and sighed. Her glamour fell again. “Some think it means the owners are destined as friends, lovers, enemies.” A shrug. “Depends on the owners.” Pulling out a woden spoon she began mixing butter and sugar. “So chocolate or walnut?”

“Both?” Alea laughs.

“Alright. Go unpack.” Hadrian stands and drags his bag to his room. Alea would be alright.

 

* * *

 

 

August 11th 1991

Alea led Hadrian into the Gathering Place, heading through the sprawling market. Hadrian smiled as the Wild Fae haggled for the markets goods. Food stuffs, fresh produce, meats, fabrics, clothes, what looked to be a hobgoblin was selling muggle identities. Jewellery made of bottle caps and corks, river stones and glass sold next to emeralds and rubies. He had always loved the oddities of the Gathering Place, the Wild Fae so varied and yet working and living in harmony. Well at least here under the watch of the Elders. Red Caps flaunting crusting hats and bone clubs in the alley ways and hags counting teeth and knuckle bones one street corners reminded Hadrian of the dangers at the same time as the pixies stealing berries from stalls and dwarfs shopping with their children reminded him of the wonders. Alea led them to the Tailor, one of the few permanent shops in the large forest clearing. “ **Alea dear, I havn’t seen you in months.”** Alea smiles and turns to face the spidery fingered goblin standing in the shops door.

“ **Hadrian wasn’t growing as fast, but we are here now, do you have time for us?** ” The lady goblin nods and enters the store leaving the door open for Alea and Hadrian to follow.

“ **What do you need?** ” Alea closed the door behind Hadrian and smiled again at the Tailor.

“ **Hogwarts uniform for Hadrian and Court dress for myself.** ” The woman looked at the two.

 **“Did your mother finally call you back? And has Hadrian grown so much?”** Alea nods and lets the Tailor draw them further into the store.

“ **You’re going back?”** Alea glared slightly at the Tailor before turning to the young man standing to the side of the store.

 **“For a while, good morning Garrick.** ” The man smiled, tucking chin length ink black hair behind one ear. Turning to the Tailor he bows. 

 **“Well I will leave you to serve this lovely lady auntie, Alea I wish you luck with your return to Court, Hadrian enjoy living among the Cunning ones.”** He turns to leave.

“ **Wait, I promised Hadrian one of the Cait Sidhe to take with him, could you find a new mother willing to part with one of her young?** ” Alea sighed, when Garrick grins widely.

 **“Call it a farewell gift.** ” Garrick pulls a feather from his pocket and hands it to Hadrian. **“This will lead you to me when you’re done, I know just the feline.”** With a salute the black eyed half Tengu slips out the door and back into the busy street. Alea turns back to the Tailor. The woman had brought out ream after ream of Fae silks and black bolts of cotton and wool.

“ **So three black robes and a winter cloak, a dozen dresses and half as many slips, slippers and a veil.”** A gossamer green bolt of acromantula silk joined the others. **“Best to go out and find a snack, chase down that cheeky bird and come back when you’re done, I should be finished by then.** ” Alea sighs and nods turning to Hadrian.

“Do you want anything?” Hadrian glances at the Tailor.

“Fairy cakes?” Alea smiles.

“I think we can do that, **is Holly here today?”** The tailor nods and waves them out. With a grin Hadrian grabs Alea’s hand and pulls them from the store, he had missed Holly’s cakes.

 

* * *

 

 

Licking the last of the sugar of his finger Hadrian let the feather lead him and Alea into an unoccupied alley way. Turning a corner he found Garrick scratching the belly of a chocolate brown cait sidhe. The winged cat was watching the pair approach. Twisting she stands up and saunters to Hadrian. Hadrian slips into a crouch and let her prowl around him. Nodding she trots to a bundle of rags, Poking her head in she pulls out a squirming bundle of black fluff, small opaque green wings fluttering on the kittens back. Placing the kit before Hadrian she turns back to Garrick, rolling once more onto her back she presents her bally. Garrick chuckles returning to scratching. The kit sits up and looks at Hadrian, Hadrian reaches out to touch it and is startled when the kit reaches out and bites his finger. Startled Hadrian pulls back his finder and places it in his own mouth, sucking on the wound. The kit licks its teeth and looks up at Hadrian again. _Sorry, what’s your name?_ Hadrian rears back. _Hadrian, yours?_ The kit trots forward to rub its head on Hadrian’s knee. _Lilith._ Hadrian picks the kit up and cradles her against his chest. _Odd name._ Lilith licks his finger. _So is Hadrian._ Hadrian smiles and turns to Alea who is glaring at Garrick.

” **I asked for a pet, not a familiar.”** The tengu shrugs.

“ **All Cunning folk need a familiar, his just ahead of the rest.** ” Alea sighs and faces Hadrian.

“Your fully responsible for your familiar, it will age as you do so you will be caring for a kitten for the next few years, good luck.” With a last glare at Garrick Alea turns away, walking out of the Alley. Hadrian smiles at Garrick and follows Alea, still cradling Lilith. He was glad Garrick had found him a familiar, the bond was already settling in a corner of his mind, radiating warmth. At least he would be able to have a friend when he started at Hogwarts, it was starting to sink in that he would be leaving Alea behind, he had spent no more than a few hours away from her since he was four, and he would miss her. As they slip back into the Tailors Alea brushes Hadrian’s hair fingering the braid containing the charmed bead fixing the boys eyesight. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I don’t want to lose you to them.” Hadrian leans into her hand.

“I’ll miss you too much. And I will be coming home for Yule.” Alea smiles. Leaning down she kisses his hair.

“I’ll have to sneak out of Court.” A smirk. “I’ll be waiting at the station.” Hadrian grins up at his childhood rescuer. She had become a mother in the first six months of taking him from the Dursleys. The warmth of her home melting his frosty distance and cautious distance.

“And I’ll be on the train.” The two glance up as a large bundle is shoved in their faces.

 **“Here you are, the bill has been sent to Gringots.”** The goblin tailor shuffles off once Alea had tenderly slipped her arms under the bundle. Letting out a breath at the wait she jerks her head to Hadrian. Smirking the boy opens the door. Feeling lighter than before he smiled as he led his mother to the edges of town, gripping her waist when they hit the tree line he closed his eyes. He would miss her, but she would be there when he came home. The smile dimmed as the warmth of her magic slipped over them. And she would still be there when he grew old and fell into the endless sleep. Still young, only beginning her years among the Fae. He gripped tighter as the cool breeze alerted him to their arrival.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made this a series I will add a chapter that follows Alea once Harry gets on the Hogwarts Express, it will have shorter chapters less often and will not be essential to the story but will help flesh out the world a little more.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Love Min  
> P.S. I am using a mix of things to create my Fae, some is from folk tales, some is my own imagination I will try and use other characters to explain as much as possible in the story but if you get confused comment and I will try and explain. Knowing the background I find it hard to make sure that the reader can understand whats going on.


	3. A New Friend and A train Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now off to Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU.   
> The positive response to this fic means so much and the fact that people are interested warms my heart... not sure that sounds like I want it to... On to the fic!

 

**_Gobbledegook_ **

_Elvish_

**Gaelic**

Latin (translation)

~Parsletongue~

 

 

August 31st 1991

Hadrian flicked a glance back at his book list. Alea had left him at Flourish and Blots with a pouch of Galleons, muttering something about letters and charms. He had collected most of the required texts and a few extra, his own, newer copy of Hogwarts a History and an introductory potions book, he had a feeling Alea hadn’t taught him the wizarding way of making potions. A look into his basket revealed he only need the Scamander book. With a sneer he faced the shelves again. Reaching for it he bumped hands with someone who appeared to be about his height. Turning his head he got a face full of brown frizzy hair. “Sorry.” The book was handed to him and he was facing a rather large pair of brown eyes. Taking the book he watched her reach for a second copy. “My names Hermione, you?”

“Hadrian, First year at Hogwarts?” The girl spun, grinning.

“Yes! I am so excited, I’ve read through Hogwarts a History already, I forgot this the first time we came here and had to come back. My parents said I had to wait until we came back in for the train and I was so disappointed have you read any of the other textbooks?” Hadrian blinked and shook his head.

“Mum only wanted to get the books here so I had to wait until today I haven’t read any and mum’s copy of Hogwarts a History is older than see is so I don’t know how much has changed.” He nodded to his basket.

“Are you from a wizarding family?” Hadrian shrugged.

“My parents both went to Hogwarts so I got the letter but mum isn’t a witch so.” He shrugged again.

“Oh, you’re adopted?” Hadrian nods. Hermione’s shoulders sank.

“It’s alright, I don’t even remember my parents and mum’s great.” Hadrian smiled. “She even let me take her name, and she’s technically my aunt anyway.” Another shrug. Hermione smile grew wide again.

“I have to go but I’ll see you on the train?” Her voice was hesitant, her eyes cautious. Hadrian nods.

“Sure. It’ll be nice to know someone.” Hermione smiled and waved. With a wave back Hadrian turns back to the shelves.

“Who was that?” Hadrian smiles at Alea.

“Hermione, another first year, muggleborn I think.” Alea smiles softly. Good to see you found a friend in each other then. Done?” With a nod from Hadrian they left the store.

 

* * *

 

 

September 1st 1991

“Hadrian are you ready to go?” Alea stood in the foyer of the Seelie Court Rooms of London waiting for her errant ward to appear. Glancing at the clock she was glad they planned to leave early. A knock on the front door made Alea frown. Opening the door brought her face to face with two tall Elves, both with her dark hair and green eyes. “ _Are you going to let us in_?” Ailluin raised an eyebrow. Speechless Alea stepped to one side and let her older brothers into the apartment.

“Mum? Are we leaving?” Hadrian’s voice snapped Ailluin and Elnaril stared at the boy standing in the hallway with a trunk in one hand and a cait sidhe kit on a shoulder. Ailluin narrowed his eyes at Alea.

“ _Explain_.” Alea sighed and glanced between three pairs of bright green eyes.

“Elnaril, meet your great, great, great, grandson, Hadrian meet your grandfather. Now Hadrian is due for the Hogwarts express in an hour and we have to get to the station, can we do this on the way?" Ailluin looked relieved, Elnaril was staring at Hadrian with longing and Hadrian was watching Elnaril with wide eyes. “Leaving. Now.” Hadrian blinked and pulled the trunk to the door, Ailluin pulled it from his hands, picking it up and balancing it on one hip he waved to the door. Elnaril trailed dazedly after Hadrian and Alea let her eldest brother take the rear as the now much larger group headed to Kings Cross.

“Why?” Elnaril finally looked at Alea again.

“Lilly died, the other sister despised magic, I took him in.” Alea shrugged. “It was seven years ago.”

“Why didn’t you bring him to the Court?” Alea glared over her shoulder and stepped up to walk next to Hadrian, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“A human boy? Raised at the Seelie Court?” Ailluin winced.

“Why not send a message?” Elnaril frowned slightly. “Why didn’t mother say anything?”

“She didn’t know who he was, I told her she was a friend’s child.” Alea shrugged again.

“The one who she…” Elnaril’s frown deepened.

“Yes.” Alea led them onto the main street. “Why are you here?”

“Father wanted you escorted back.” Ailluin grinned. Alea groaned. Hadrian glanced at Alea and smirked.

“Guess he doesn’t trust you.” Alea glared back and pulled him to a stop reaching over to press the button for the lights. Ailluin’s eyes narrowed as she winced slightly and curled her hand.

“Why aren’t you wearing gloves?” Hadrian blinked and looked at Alea’s hand.

“Wrong weather.” Alea nudged Hadrian to cross as the lights changed and the group headed into the station. Hadrian spotted Hermione talking to a woman with her bushy hair and a man with her brown eyes and waved. Hermione waved back and pulled her mother over to meet them.

“Hey Hadrian, this is my mother and father.” Hadrian nods and Alea holds out a hand.

“Alea Le Fey, these are my brothers Ailluin and Enaril.” Hermione’s mother shacks Alea’s offered hand firmly.

“Susan and Mark Granger.” Susan smiles. “Hermione has been talking about your son for the last few hours.” Hermione blushes.

“Good to know he made a good impression, do you want to move to the platform?” Susan nods and the now even larger group make their way through the station. When they reach platform 9 Alea waves for Ailluin and Enaril to go first. Rolling his eyes Ailliun grabs his brother’s hand and tows the frowning man through the third barrier. With a smile Alea follows leading Hadrian in the same way. Emerging on the much busier platform Alea shows the ticket that was in Hadrian’s envelope with the equipment list and invitation to attend to the security guard and moves them out of the way of the Grangers.

“Alea, drop your glamour.” Elnaril slips next to Alea. Alea glares but does as asked. With a nod Elnaril does the same before glancing at Ailluin who had already dropped his. Hadrian stared at their curved pointed ears, so much like Alea’s.

“Oh.” Hermione’s gasp draws the elves attention. Hadrian smiles slightly guiltily at her. “You said she wasn’t a witch…”

“Were high elves, to be correct Elnaril is Hadrian’s Great, great, great grandfather.” She nods to her brother who bows slightly. “But was unable to care for Hadrian so I did.” She shrugs. Hermione blinks in shock, her parents glance at each other before smiling and nudging Hermione’s shoulder.

“We should get their trunks on the train.” Alea smiles at Susan. Ailluin takes the lead, still carrying Hadrian’s trunk. Choosing a compartment near to the front Ailluin shoves Hadrian’s trunk under a seat, doing the same to Hermione’s. Stepping back onto the platform the two families separate slightly.

“ _Here.”_ Alea hands Hadrian a bound book. “ _It’s charmed to show what is written in it in the partnered book.”_ She holds up a second. “ _We can’t exchange letters so I found an alternative.”_ Hadrian grins.

“ _I’ll miss you.”_ Alea slips the book in his pocket and hugs him tightly.

“ _I Love you.”_ Alea whispers in Hadrian’s ear. A hand on his hair brings Hadrian’s face out of Alea’s stomach.

_“We will get to know each other when you come home, we both want to know the child that has our sister wrapped around his finger.”_ Hadrian smiles up at Elnaril. Ailluin nods and the brothers step back. With a final squeeze Alea releases Hadrian.

“Good luck, enjoy yourself and remember to be tolerant, they may not know better.” Alea grins. “ _Cunning ones can be stupid.”_ Hadrian mock scowls.

“See you at Yule?” Hadrian smiles Alea.

“Yule.” Alea nods firmly. Hadrian’s smile widens and he hops onto the train. Alea steps into Ailluin’s front and leans back. “ _He grew up to fast.”_ Elnaril smiles sadly down at his little sister.

“ _Humans do.”_

“ _His only eleven_.” Both males blink. Elnaril frowns before sympathetic eyes turn to Alea. His own children had lived long lives, they had died not long before Alea had been born. His grandchildren had only just outlived them and when he had lost both his children and theirs in only a year Elnaril had retreated from his human descendants. Only visiting every twenty years or so. The fact that Alea’s adoptive son was only going to live for about 100 years made them wary of her heart. Losing a child at an age as young as hers could cause her to retreat, fade from the world. Neither could bear to watch her die and with a shared glance decided to preserve the boy’s life as long as they could. Protecting him so that Alea could say goodbye as peacefully as possible.

Hadrian glanced out the compartment window at Alea and her brothers. He was glad she had them to lean on, literally at the monument. He smiled. He would miss her but he was excited to see more of the world his parents had lived in. To be around people his own age. Hermione sat down across from him. “So you were raised by Elves?” Hadrian smiled. “What are they like? Are they any different from Humans? Are they like the Elves in Tolkien or more like the ones talked about in folktales? Where are they from? Do they have magic too? Are they like Witches and Wizards?” As she broke for a breath Hadrian launched into his own rant.

“Only by Mum, what are humans like? Yes, more like Folktales, Mainland Europe originally, yes, they can manipulate magic like humans but they have their own ways too.” Hermione blushed but kept going.

“Where were you raised?”

“Northern Scotland from age four, before that I lived with my Mother’s sister in Surry.” Hermione frowned.

“Do other Elves live there?” Hadrian shook his head.

“Most Elves live at either the Seelie or Unseelie Court. Both are in Scotland but not near where we live, there are a few wild Fae that live in the area but no other Elves.” Hermione tilted her head.

“Fae? Seelie? Unseelie?” Hadrian smiled.

“Fae are the creatures of Britan that aren’t human, are scentient and native to the isles or in the case of Elves, Hobgoblins, all Sidhe and other groups that joined either the Courts or the Wild Fae. Seelie and Unseelie are the two other groups of Fae, the Seelie are a little more human friendly, Brownies, Fairies, Elves and a few others make up the Seelie Court. The Seelie are associated with summer, however they are also the best at illusions, tricks and riddles will get you in trouble with a Seelie Fae. Unseelie are seen as less friendly, Red Caps, again Elves, Goblins and the occasional troll make up the Unseelie Fae. The Unseelie are associated with winter, and darkness but they are more open, less inclined to trickery and much less prejudiced. The Unseelie will kill you but the Seelie will fool you into wandering off the path and dying of starvation. The Wild Fae are the rest, they live in seclusion and are watched by the Elders, a group of Fae old enough that they have watched the rise and fall of human kingdoms, the Elders watch over and police the wild Fae. A wild Fae could be either friendly or not, there is no way to tell until it’s too late, best to avoid unless you are familiar with the group they belong to. Respect them, be polite and above all never thank them, it will either offend them or put you in their debt, it depends on the action.” Hermione nods and sits quietly for a while. A whistle blows drawing the two out of their conversation and back to the present. Hadrian opens the window and leans out waving to Alea. Ailluin seems to have been roped into helping a male student and his grandmother, the elf was lifting the boy’s trunk onto the train. Hadrian spun and raced down the corridor to help the boy pull the trunk onto the train. With a smile to his uncle Hadrian helped to boy drag the trunk to his and Hermione’s compartment. When they reached it Hermione had waved over her parents, the boy’s grandmother and Alea. Elnaril and Ailluin had joined them.

“Neville I expect you to do your father proud.” Neville’s Grandmother was staring at the boy with hard eyes. Neville seemed to shrink into himself.

“Hermione, remember to write, don’t spend all your time in the library and don’t eat too many sweets.” Susan was smiling at her daughter who was nodding seriously.

“ _Little one_.” Hadrian turned to Alea. “Be safe.” Hadrian nods.

“Try not to worry your mother to much hmm?” Ailluin smiles. Hadrian grins in return.

The train whistle blows again and a red haired family catches Hadrian’s eye. “Mum I wanted to see him, where is he?” The only girl is tugging on her mother’s dress.

“I don’t know Ginny, onto the train boys.” The four boys let their mother kiss their cheeks and hop on the train, waving out the window as the train jerks. Hadrian Hermione and Neville join them and the other children hanging out the window, waving at their families as the train leaves the station. Sitting back as Alea and the others fade out of sight Hadrian turns to Neville.

“Hadrian Le Fey.” Hadrian holds out a hand. The boy shakes it loosely.

“Neville Longbottom.” The boy turns to Hermione.

“Hermione Granger.” A toad hops out of Neville’s robes and onto his lap. Lilith sticks her head out of Hadrian’s hair where she had hidden from the crush of the station.

“This is Trevor.” The boy grabs the toad, holding it up.

“Lilith.” Hadrian pulls the Cait Sidhe onto his lap, stroking between her wings. Hermione and Neville stare.

“Is she?” Hermione waves a hand.

“Cait Sidhe.” Hadrian nods. Neville flinches slightly.

“Your parents were…?” Neville asks hesitantly.

“More like distant ancestors, Alea is my surrogate mother and the others were her brothers, the younger is my great, great, great grandfather.” Hadrian shrugs. “But yes, they are all not human.” Neville flinches and looks away. “Their Seelie if that helps.” Neville straitens.

“Really?” Hadrian glances at Hermione.

“Yes, but that shouldn’t be a reassurance, Seelie are more Slytherin than the Unseelie.” Neville frowns.

“But the stories…”

“Are stories, based of things that happened maybe but still stories. The Fae are like Humans, all different.” Hadrian grins at Hermione. “The problem with the books is that their written from a Human perspective, like the Salamander book on the list, it’s good, but not always right, it was written by a wizard and he didn’t talk to all the sentient creatures he wrote about.” Hadrian frowns at Hermione’s offended expression. “Hogwarts a History is the same, over the years little things change but the facts get lost in translation or reinterpreted as fiction, comparing my mum’s copy written in 1547 and the copy sold today shows that over time people have forgotten bits and pieces, it’s like Chinese whispers.” Hermione’s face brightened. Neville frowned. “A Muggle game where a message is passed in whispers along a line, the last person tells the first what they heard and the first then reveals the original message it can change a lot.” Hermione nods.

“I played a game where I eat cheese became eight sheep.” Neville snorts. Hadrian grins and Hermione smiles.

“Don’t trust what you read or hear if it’s only backed by one source, look for confirmation or another opinion.” Hermione looks thoughtful and Neville is frowning slightly.

“So the stories of Fae aren’t true?” Hadrian shifts slightly.

“Well they are based in the truth, take them as warnings, cautionary tales not fact and you should be fine, like I told Hermione, avoid those you don’t know unless with someone who does and can prove it, be polite and respectful and never say thank you.” Neville smiles, suddenly more confident. _The toad is escaping, can I chase it?_ Hadrian glances over. “Neville your toad.”

“Trevor.” Neville scoops the toad off the floor.

“Have you got a box or something for him?” Neville nods and reaches for his bag. Pulling out a small wooden box he tips the toad inside. _Thanks Lilith._ The kit yawns. _I don’t see why I couldn’t catch it._ Hadrian smiles and lets the kit curl up and fall into a nap. The three first years slip into a conversation on games, comparing magical, muggle and the few Fae ones Alea had taught Hadrian. When the snack trolley arrived the group had settled into familiarity. Hadrian and Neville each bought a range of sweets the two then began showing them to Hermione, enjoying her reactions to Hadrian’s chocolate frogs jumping from the pack and Neville’s Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans the three began a game of what Hermione called Russian Roulette with the box taking turns trying a bean each.

“Grass.” Hadrian decided with a frown. He wasn’t sure if he disliked the taste. Passing the box to Hermione he grinned at the look on her face. She popped a pale green bean in her mouth and winced.

“Lime.” Neville Laughed as he took the box from the girl. His last and been lemon and he had no sympathy for her plight. The door slammed open. Hadrian stared at the young freckled red head who had interrupted their game. The boy stared at Neville and Hadrian looking from their eyes to their foreheads before growling in frustration.

“Have you seen Harry Potter?” The boy almost snarled. Hadrian blinked.

“Why?” Hermione and Neville turned to look at him. The boy blinked.

“’Cause I’m gonna be his best friend.” The boy waves an arm. “Just tell me if you’ve seen him.” Hadrian tips his head to the lift.

“How do you know you’re going to be his friend?” The boy growls again.

“I am alright now have you seen him?” Hadrian shakes his head.

“Never, not even sure I believe he exists.” The boy snarls and slams the door closed again. Hermione and Neville stare wide eyed at him.

“You don’t believe he exists?” Hermione asked. Hadrian sighs.

“The Harry Potter from the stories, the books and things. The Boy Who Lived. I don’t believe he exists. Harry Potter, the Potter Heir and orphan, yes he may be real but the boy hero? No.” Hadrian looks out the window. “That boy isn’t real.” Hermione looks thoughtful.

“Then how do you think he survived?” Hadrian blinks and looks back at her.

“His mother’s sacrifice, blood magic and the strength of a ritual on Samhain.” Neville flinches.

“You think his mother used dark magic?” Hadrian frowns.

“No, magic isn’t dark or light. Magic depends on intent. Lilly Potter gave her life to protect her son that’s good right?” Neville nods frowning, Hermione’s eyes widen in realisation. “So it wasn’t dark magic, but light. She just used a type of magic that is seen as dark.”

“So the Unforgivables aren’t bad?” The boy was frowning fiercely.

“If used in a bad way they are. Cruatius is bad, yes but Imperious can be used to stop someone from hurting you, other people or themselves. The Killing curse can be used to humanly slaughter animals.” Hadrian shrugged. “The why is more important than the what.” Neville was no longer frowning.

“So you don’t agree with Wizarding Laws?” Hermione looked like she wanted to be taking notes.

“Not all of them no.” Hadrian shrugged and looked outside. “We should change, we’ll be there soon.” Hermione’s eyes widened and she glanced out at the darkening sky.

“I’ll go to the bathroom.” The girl stood and pulled her bag out from the corner swinging it over one shoulder she slipped from the room. Hadrian and Neville looked at each other be Hadrian stood, putting Lilith next to him and turned to face the seat, pulling his robe from his bag he started to pull off his top. Leaving the singlet he was wearing beneath in place he pulled on the robe. Buttoning it all the way down his front he toed of his shoes before pulling off the jeans he’d been wearing and slipping into a pair of slacks. Pulling as much of his hair as possible into a braid he ignored the rustle of fabric behind him. Sitting down again he undid his laces before pulling on the shoes. Reaching into his bag he found his bracers and slipped them on under his sleeves, placing his wand into the right and sitting back to look at Neville who had stopped in the process of putting on his own shoes to stare.

“What?” He was staring at Hadrian’s wrists.

“Bracers.” Hadrian flicked his right wrist and caught his wand. Slipping the wand back was a more delicate procedure and Hadrian had to look down. Neville’s mouth opens slightly and he nods. A knock on the door and Hermione’s voice break the slight tension of the room.

“Are you done?” Hadrian opens the door and sits back. “Your robes aren’t the same fabric as ours.” Hermione had brushed Hadrian’s sleeve has she walked past. Hadrian smirks, slipping Lilith back onto her shoulder at her request.

“This one’s Fae silk, I have another in cotton, one in wool and the last is charmed for potions and herbology.” A shrug. “Mum said I needed a nice one and one for winter.” Neville nods.

“One of mine is wool too, but the others are just cotton.” He blushes slightly. “I didn’t think to get one charmed.” Hermione was frowning.

“Why wasn’t that on the list?” Hadrian sighs.

“A lot of people don’t think the uniform through, some children from magical families come with only silk robes others with just cotton and some have a wool robe for the cold but you have to request them the basic is a cotton robe and if you don’t ask they won’t offer anything else.” A shrug. The train slows before he can say any more. Hermione tenses and Neville starts sweeting. “What’s wrong?”

“I … the sorting.” Neville mutters. Hermione nods in agreement.

“You just have to put on the hat, and you’re sorted by traits and interests not worthiness or anything.”

Neville shakes his head. “Gran will be upset if I’m not in Gryffindor.” Hadrian raises an eyebrow.

“The house of reckless idiots?” The two stare. “Slytherin is the house of ‘dark wizards’, Ravenclaws are book worms and snobs and Hufflepuffs are the left overs.” Hadrian smirks. “Or the house of the brave, the house of the cunning, the smart or the hard working.” Hadrian shrugs. “No house is better than the others. People are stupid about these things.” The train stopped and an announcement asked them to leave their things on the train. “Calm down and come on. Worrying will just make it worse.” Hadrian stands up and opens the door, Hermione and Neville scramble to follow.

The three step of the train to the cry of “First Years.” Glancing at the source Hadrian sighs at the sight of the large man who had delivered his letter. “Harry!” The Man waved and Hadrian glared looking away and walking to the outside of the group of gathering students. Hermione and Neville glance between the devastated man and fuming Hadrian.

“Hadrian… what?” Hadrian waves it away.

“Ignore him, it’s nothing, I hope they use the right name for the sorting.” Neville frowns.

“Right name?” Hadrian sighs.

“My parents enrolled me by my birth name, Mum changed my name when she adopted me.” He shrugged. “I hope they use the name mum gave me, I love my parents but I don’t remember them, Hadrian is the name Mum gave me when she gave me a home, it’s my name.” The pair nod and look up at Hagrid.

“So you were called Harry?” Hadiran nods.

“After Harry Potter?” Hadrian shakes his head. With a shrug the Hermione changes the subject. “I read in Hogwarts a History that the roof of the great hall is enchanted to look like the sky.” Hadrian grinned and dived into a discussion about the history and magic of the great hall while the first years were lead to the lake and into the boats. A dark skinned boy joined the three in their boat just before Hagrid called for them to hurry up.

“Hadrian Le Fey.” Hadrian held out a hand.

“Blaise Zambini, any relation to Morgana?” Hadrian shakes his head.

“Neville Longbottom.” Neville holds out his own hand once Blaise has released Hadrian’s.

“Hermione Granger.” Hermione’s hand is kissed making the girl blush. Blaise smirks. The boats float around a bend and a gasp draws the four’s attention. “Wow.” The four stare at the well-lit castle in wonder.

“Welcome to Hogwarts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter almost done and the first companion chapter halfway done, they will be posted in about a week or whenever I get another chapter done for each fic.  
> The sorting has been written!  
> Love Min


	4. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't expect another update this week, I have limited internet access for the next two and once a week will be the limit for updates, sorry!

**_Gobbledegook_ **

_Elvish_

**Gaelic**

Latin (translation)

~Parsletongue~

 

Hadrian held out a hand to help Hermione from the boat, Neville scrambling out after Blaise. Hermione smiles up at him and accepts the offered hand Hadrian pulls her past him onto the bank before turning to face the path built into the back of the cave they had floated into. Hagrid looks over the gathered children. “Everyone here?” With a nods and raises a lantern, leading scrambling children out of the cave and up the path on to damp grass in the shadow of the castle. Leading them to a door the giant man raises a fist and bangs three times before stepping back.

The door swings open to reveal a woman Hadrian Identifies as Minerva ‘Minnie’ McGonagall. The stern woman with smiling eyes in Alea’s few photos from before him. While he had never met the witch he had gone to sleep listening to his mum tell stories of the child she had run through the woods with. The woman looked down her nose through her glasses at the group and Hadrian wondered if Alea had ever offered to carve something to fix her sight.

“The firs’-years Professor McGonagall.” Hagrid nods to the stern professor

“Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here.” She pulled the door open and stepped to one side, letting the new students see into the Entrance hall. The hall was massive, torches lighting the stone walls and a marble staircase leading to higher levels. Looking up Hadrian couldn’t quite make out the ceiling. Professor McGonagall led the group across the hall and into an antechamber. The nervous children gathered close. Glances were sent around the room, all feeling rather uncertain. McGonagall turned to face them. “Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” She glanced at Neville who had fastened his cloak under one ear and the red head who seemed to have dirt on his nose.  “I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.” The woman turned and walked through the doors at the other side of the chamber. Hermione turned to Neville and fixed his cloak, he smiled at her in thanks.

Hadrian tucked the hair that had come loose behind one ear, glancing at the people gathered around him. Some were obviously ‘Purebloods’, standing gathered together to one side, Blaise had joined them, standing slightly separate. A few looking around at the gothic architecture around them looked to be muggleborn. Hadrian frowned, he wasn’t sure muggle wasn’t an insult. But he couldn’t call them human like the Fae did, he was human too. He turned to ask Hermione what she thought when some people behind him screamed. Hadrian spun to see ghosts floating out of the wall. There was about two dozen, dressed in a variety of clothes some looked to be as old as the castle, one sombre looking young woman and a man who looked to have been stabbed, his form covered in silvery blood were the looked to be the oldest Hadrian could see.

“Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –“

“My dear Friar, haven’t we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he’s not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?”

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years.

Nobody answered.

“New students!” The ghost the one in tights had called Friar cried, smiling around at them. “About to be sorted, I suppose?” A few people nodded mutely. “Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know.” The door not leading into the entrance hall opened again and McGonagall’s voice rang from behind them.

“Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start.” The ghosts floated on through the wall behind McGonagall. A few nodded to the strait backed woman. “Now form a line and follow me.” The first years did so, forming a wavy line as they trailed like ducklings after her. Hadrian slipped Lilith from his shoulder to his pocket, he had fed her this morning and didn’t need to do so again today, plus she was asleep. They walked back into the entrance Hall and into what had to be the main hall, floating candles lit the tables, the starry ceiling showed the clear sky outside and the tables were packed with students. Hadrian spotted Slytherin green and silver past Ravenclaw blue and bronze. Gryffindor’s were peering over smiling Hufflepuffs on his left. In front was the staff table, Hagrid’s bulk and the aging bearded man sitting in the centre was all Hadrian could see but as they approached the empty seat that must be for McGonagall became visible. McGonagall had turned to face them again and the first years came to a stop. McGonagall placed a stool in front of her and pulled out a hat, placing the hat on the stool she stepped back and waited, the first years shifted slightly. A rip opened near the brim and a voice began to sing.

“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,

But don’t judge on what you see,

I’ll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There’s nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can’t see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you’ve a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You’ll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don’t be afraid!

And don’t get in a flap!

You’re in safe hands (though I have none)

For I’m a Thinking Cap!”

The hall burst into applause and Hadrian smiled, Alea would have loved that. The hat bowed to each table and became still once more. McGonagall pulled out a scroll and unrolled the start. The scroll seemed small, Hadrian wondered if his year was smaller than most as McGonagall called out the first name. “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.” She almost glared at them. “Abbott, Hannah!”

A girl with blond pigtails stumbled from ahead of Hadrian and rushed to the stool, the hat fell over her eyes and the hall was silent for a moment before. “HUFFLEPUFF!” The table to his left cheered and clapped as she put the hat down and raced over.

“Bones, Susan.” This one came from behind Hadrian and had auburn hair, Hannah was smiling at her, they must be purebloods, light since they weren’t acting like the other group.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat cried again and Susan went to sit with Hannah.

“Boot, Terrie!” The next was an exited looking boy who seemed to be muggleborn, he really would have to talk to Hermione about that.

“RAVENCLAW!” The table to their right was more subdued, only clapping for their new member.

The next two were Brocklehurst, Mandy who became a Ravenclaw and Brown, Lavender who went to Gryffindor, this caused the loudest cheer yet and a pair of red haired twins catcalled. Bullstrode, Millicent was the first of the group of Purebloods and went to Slytherin. Corner, Michael was a Raven, Cornfoot, Stephan a Puff and Crabbe, Goyle a Slytherin. Davis, Tracy joined Millicent and Dunbar, Fay Lavender.  Entwhistle, Kevin went to the Puffs too and at this point Hadrian was losing track of names. Finch-Finchley, Justin looked to be another student from a non-wizarding family, that was too much of a mouthful, and joined the other boys at Hufflepuff. Finnegan, Seamus sat for a full minute before he joined Lavender and Fay as a Gryffindor. Goldstein, Anthony went to Ravenclaw and Goyle, Gregory joined Vincent? Hadrian wasn’t certain. They looked at lot alike though.

“Granger, Hermione.” Hadrian squeezed her hand as she went past and watched as she jammed the hat on her head. The hat seemed to think, the top tipping slightly.

“RAVENCLAW!” Hadrian grinned. Hermione would fit in there.

Greengrass, Daphne followed Tracy, Hopkins, Wayne went to Hufflepuff and Jones, Megan joined him.

Hadrian crossed his fingers.

“Le Fey, Hadrian.” He grinned and almost skipped to the stool.

“Well, well, what do we have here, loyalty to your guardian, cunning from her too, but you are rather persistent and have a drive to search for the truth, bravery in spades, but tempered by caution. Not the right fit for a Hufflepuff, and too jaded for a Ravenclaw.” Hadrian frowned. He had no real desire to be a Gryffindor, he knew his parents had been but he didn’t think he could bare to be surrounded by people like the red head from the train. Slytherin then?” But the purebloods were in Slytherin and they weren’t much better. The hat huffed. “You’re no help, better be SLYTHERIN!” Hadrian realises the hat hadn’t been talking out loud and thinks swears at it. The hat laughs. “Your secrets are safe, I don’t actually look into your mind.” Hadrian pulls off the hat and places it on the stool before trotting over to his new house and sitting down next to Tracy across from the old ghost covered in blood. Hadrian missed the next students name but Ravenclaw was clapping. He turned to look back at the sorting.

“Longbottom, Neville.” Hadrian watched the boy shake as he sat down and sighed. The cry of Gryffindor made him grin and clap, none of the other Slytherins were and Tracy frowned at him. A MacDougal went to Ravenclaw and a MacMillan to Hufflepuff. Malfoy, Draco sat between the two largest first year Slytherins whose names Hadrian had forgotten this pushed one of them into the ghost, with a shiver he moved over past the ghost leaving him further away from Malfoy. Malone went to Ravenclaw and Hadrian missed Moon, Lilly’s house when Draco stuck out his hand.

“Draco Malfoy.” Hadrian raised an eyebrow and ignored the hand.

“I heard. Can this wait?” He looked back to the sorting catching Nott, Theodore who sat to his left. Parkinson was called and Draco glared at him.

“You’ll learn there are people you would do best not to cross in Slytherin.” Hadrian smirked.

“So will you.” A girl almost sat on Draco’s lap. Patil, Padma joined the Gryffindors and Patil, Parvati the Ravenclaws. Hadrian missed the next four sorting when Malfoy opened his mouth again. Hadrian decided to beat him to it. “Are you a Slytherin or not?” The boy blinked. “I didn’t think Slytherins warned people of anything, seems more a Hufflepuff thing.” Theodore and Tracy snorted. Draco and Pansy were glaring and the two oafs bracketing them were looking confused.

“My father will hear about this!” Hadrian nods.

“So will my mum, who’ll tell her brothers, who’ll tell their father who’ll tell his brother who happens to be the King of the Seelie court.” The people listening stared. Draco paled. “Or that is what could happen, I don’t really know for sure but Mum was heading back to the Court for the Gathering. She might tell Miellog, who might tell his Aunt whose queen of the Unseelie. You never know with these things.” Draco was turning a pale green.

“Your mother is an elf?” Hadrian turned to Nott.

“No, my mother was a witch, my mum is a High Born, High Elf and Lady of the Seelie Court.” Nott frowned.

“How can your mother be a witch and your ‘mum’ be an elf?” Hadrian turned to Tracy.

“I call my adoptive mother mum and my birth mother, mother.” Tracy’s mouth rounds into an ‘o’ shape.

“So you’re an Orphan.” Hadrian turns to the smirking Draco.

“My mother and father are dead yes, but I still have mum, her oldest brother and my great, great, great grandfather who is mum’s other older brother.”

“So you were adopted by your High Elf ancestor’s little sister.” Hadrian nods to Theodore. The call for Weasly, Ron got a snigger from Draco.

“Another Weasly, they must breed like rabbits.” The girl Hadrian assumed was Parkinson giggles. The call of Gryffindor makes the boy roll his eyes. “Predictable.” The last student was Blaise who joined the Slytherins. The Headmaster stands up and Hadrian tries to work out how many of the other first year Slytherin’s were member or even heirs to one of the wizarding houses. Malfoy was definitely an heir, Nott and Zambini too, he wasn’t sure about the two oafs, nor about Tracy, Millicent or Parkinson. He knew Greengrass was a house but couldn’t remember if there was a male heir. People began clapping and Hadrian refocused, that had been suspiciously short. Dinner had appeared when people had started clapping so Hadrian served himself, avoiding what looked to be snails Hadrian enjoyed the meal and conversation with Theodore who was Heir to the Nott house, Blaise, again an Heir and Tracy, who was half-blood and got most of Hadrian’s muggle references, he really needed to talk to Hermione.

“How do you know so much muggle stuff?” Hadrian blinked at Blaise.

“Mum sais we should understand anything that could be a threat, and she likes Si-Fi.” He shrugs. “We would go to movies or sports games and she taught me maths and science.”

“Science? Maths?” Draco was sneering.

“Did you know that muggles have weapons that can kill by propelling a piece of lead faster than sound? Or ones that can destroy an entire city? Making the land uninhabitable for decades?” Draco scoffed.

“That’s a lie.” Hadrian shook his head.

“Hiroshima and Nagasaki were both flattened by atomic bombs at the end of the second world war, around the end of Grindelwald’s reign in Europe. Over 200,000 people died, most in the blasts but the rest died from burns and radiation sickness. Since then they have developed the Hydrogen bomb which could wipe out London. Muggles could wipe out Magicals if they wanted to.” The people around him were pale. “Luckily the cultural scars from that war and Hitler would make people hesitant to accept genocide.”

“Hitler?” Tracy took Nott’s query.

“He worked with Grindelwald, was responsible for more than 6 million deaths.” The people around them were now white, some were looking at their food in disgust or pushing it around their plate. Hadrian scraped the last of his vegetables up and ate them. Some of the others were looking at him in shock or disgust. Others curiosity. It seemed he had already made an impact. He grinned at his now empty plate. Fun. Dissert seemed to distract the people around him and they all dug in. Hadrian grinned at the sight of chocolate pudding and then groaned at the treacle tart. He was going to love being here if this was what they go every night.

The food disappeared and the plates cleared and the headmaster once more stood up. Hadrian decided to pay attention this time. “Ahem - just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.

I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.” The man couldn’t be serious. Hadrian turned to Draco.

“If your father should hear about anything it’s that.” Draco was staring at the headmaster wide eyed. He nods absently.

“Yeah.”

“And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!” The other Slytherins groaned but stood. The first years followed, worried by the looks of pain on the older students faces. With a flick of Dumbledore’s wand a ribbon formed words above his head. “Everyone pick their favourite tune.” Hadrian whimpered. “And off we go!” The school bellowed the song, Hadrian shrunk into himself, mouth tightly closed. He refused to join this affront to music. Draco shared a sympathetic glance, it seemed like animosity was forgotten in face of this crime against humanity. He wasn’t singing either, it seemed very few Slytherins were and those that did chanted as fast as they could.

“Bring back what we’ve forgot,

Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.” The last two students finished singing to a slow funeral march, if the words weren’t so horrible they would have sounded quite nice. Hadrian shook his head. That song was horrendous.

“‘Ah, music.” The mad man was wiping his eyes. “A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!” An upper year student with a silver badge in the shape of a ‘P’ waved for the first years to follow. They did, attempting to navigate the crowds of students all heading in different directions. Hadrian pulled Tracy out of the way of a behemoth of an upper year Slytherin and got a nod in thanks. The two quick walked after their guide who led them away from the crowds, even those in the house of green and silver. It seemed they were to arrive last. Hadrian noticed that the walls were changing from the sound of footsteps, the quality of sound changed and Hadrian assumed they were now below ground, the number of staircases they had traversed seemed to support this. It seemed they would be sleeping in the dungeons. Hadrian had skipped the chapters on the dorms, more interested in the architecture and magic of the castle than where students slept.

“This is the entry to the Slytherin common room.” The older student was standing opposite a seemingly random wall. Hadrian decided to look for a mark of some kind latter. “For now the password is Belladonna, the password changes every fortnight so keep a look out for the new one on the notice board.” Turning to the wall he almost hissed the word, the group watched as the wall slid aside, revealing a surprising large room with low backed dark green lounges and sculls sat on the shelves of dark wood cabinets and tapestries lined the walls. The room was full of students the oldest were all seated, the younger years leaning against the walls or standing. The effect was intimidating. The first years shuffled in, the guide joined a group of other students with the same badge. He stood next to girl that looked to be the same age. Two other students were standing as well behind a lounge seating four students. The two on the outside had ‘P’ badges, the two sitting in the middle had badges that looked to be the school crest, the boy had ‘HB’ and the girl ‘HG’ engraved in silver on top of the crest. The boy looked over the new students.

“Welcome to Slytherin, before our head of house arrives we have a few unwritten rules.” He glanced at the girl.

“You are now one of us, we do not accept any but the best. Slytherin is known for cunning and ambition that means we all want something.” She glanced back at the boy.

“Outside of these rooms we are a house united. You do not argue with a fellow Slytherin, you do not fight with a fellow Slytherin, you will support a fellow Slytherin, and you will help a fellow Slytherin. It does not matter who they are or if you can’t stand them you are one of us and we are one outside these rooms.” The girl took over again.

“This means you will be guided to class if you are lost, you will be helped with homework if you do not understand it, and you will be given support if a student from another house targets you.”

“This does not mean we will help you if you get in trouble, this does not mean you are above the rules. The most important part of being a Slytherin is to not get caught. If nobody sees you breaking the rules you aren’t breaking the rules.”

“This house has a hierarchy.” This was one of the students standing behind the lounge, the girl standing next to the guide. “The King is at the top, the Queen is second, the Head Boy and Head Girl are next followed by the Prince and Princess, and Prefects follow by year, seventh.” She waved to the two seated Prefects. “Sixth.” The pair standing on the other end of the lounge. “Fifth.” A wave to herself and partner. “If there is no King or Queen Slytherin appoints its own Head Boy and Girl.” She nods to the two seated non-prefects. “This year both Head Boy and Head Girl are Slytherins and we didn’t need to.” The Head boy picks up again.

“There is also currently not a Prince as the last graduated last year. The Princesses title has not been held since Narcissa Black.” He nods to Draco. “To qualify for a title you must show you are related to one of the main Slytherin houses. Slytherin itself, Black or another secondary house. Does anyone wish to claim eligibility?” Draco stepped forward, Hadrian debated for a second before joining him. Draco sneered.

“Under what right do you claim eligibility?” Draco almost shouted his reply.

“Black ancestry.” Hadrian grinned.

“Black through Blood adoption and Slytherin through Peverell linage.” The room stirred.

“Can you prove this claim?” The head boy was lightly pale. Hadrian turned to a serpent figure to the side of the fireplace the first years had gathered next too.

~Will you support my claim? ~ The serpent shifted.

~Prove with blood this claim. ~ Hadrian walked over and made a small cut on his finger using the serpent’s fang. The blood dripped to the stone floor and disappeared. ~I support this claim. ~ The serpent freezes once more and a portrait above the fire place bows slightly.

“You have been named a child of the Slytherin line, welcome.” Hadrian’s eyes widened, he knew he was related to the Slytherin line but not that he was a decedent, this changed things slightly.

“Very well, it seems we have candidates for King and Prince among the first years.” He glanced around the room. “Is there somebody willing to back one of our candidates?” Nobody stepped forward. He glanced at a clock sitting on a shelf. “Our head of house is due in ten minutes, if anybody would like to check their bags for contraband do it now he will search all belongings.” Several students fled into the doorways at the back of the room. “Bad luck firsties, you don’t get a chance to hide stuff.” The boy stood and walked to another seat. Suddenly the room was less formal, upper years were still taking up most of the seats but they were balanced out by others crowding around, a few students had gotten out parchment and quills, doing what looked to be summer assignments at the last minute. Others had books and were reading or studying. Hadrian turned to the other first years. He felt Lilith shift in his pocket and pulled her out, putting her back on his shoulder. She yawned and blinked at the now gaping first years.

“What?” Tracy looked on the verge of cooing.

“Meet Lilith, she’s a cait sidhe or Fae cat.” Hadrian frowned when Draco sneered. “She is a regulation pet being both my familiar and technically a small species of feline.” Tracy was smiling softly as Hadrian felt Lilith curl up.

“She’s cute.” The sixth year female prefect had come up behind them. Hadrian grins at her.

“Thanks.” The girl smiled back.

“I’m Gemma Farley.” Hadrian held out a hand.

“Hadrian Le Fey.”

“Welcome to Slytherin, how did you get a cait sidhe as a familiar?”

“I was raised by an elf but Lilith was given to me by her mother, a half Tengu introduced us.” Hadrian grinned at the slightly shocked look on Gemma’s face.

“You are not what I was expecting.” Hadrian laughed. Gemma grinned back. “I was going to suggest you find somewhere to sit, Professor Snape will be here soon.” Hadrian nods and heads over to a rug sitting in front of a fire places and flops to the floor, pulling a piece of string from his pocket he tries to entice Lilith into playing. Tracy, Millicent, Theodore and Blaise join him. Draco, his two thugs and Pansy find a small empty lounge and crowd around it, Draco and Pansy sitting while the two thugs stand.

Daphne ended up sitting with Pansy and Draco, but she was the last of the first years to sit down. Gemma had joined the other prefects standing near the door the head girl and boy were standing with them. The door opened and everybody straitened, Hadrian slipped the string away and put Lilith back on his shoulder. A tall pale man swooped into the room, his robes flowing out like wings. He had black hair that looked greasy, and a large hooked nose. “Welcome back, to the first years, welcome to Slytherin.” His voice was deep and smooth. “I am Professor Snape, Potions Master and Professor here at Hogwarts, I am also your head of house. I expect all of you to uphold the reputation of this house. This means any punishment given will be doubled by me, failing grades will get you detention with me, points lost will get you detention with me.” He sneered. “Study sessions are held here every Wednesday and Friday. If you need help with an assignment ask a house mate, seventh years come to me. I will be doing room inspections on Monday mornings during breakfast, you do not need to be here but I expect you room to be tidy.” He glanced around. “Curfew for third years and bellow is ten, fifth years and fourth midnight.” He nods and strides to the back of the room, walking into the left dorm first. A few boys pale. Hadrian turns to look at the approaching head boy. 

“When Professor Snape is finished I’ll show you your rooms, the Head girl will show the girls.” He nods back at the girl standing with the prefects. “Boys on the left girls on the right.” He turned to leave and Hadrian pulled out the string again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a cat just sat in front of my mouse... attention seeking spoiled creature...  
> Thanks for reading  
> Love Min


	5. First Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of the companion chapters following Alea has been posted with this one.   
> I don't own Harry Potter.

**_Gobbledegook_ **

_Elvish_

**Gaelic**

Latin (translation)

~Parsletongue~

## September 2nd

Hadrian was the first awake the next morning. Having been too tired by the time Professor Snape had finished inspections to do anything but clean his teeth and fall into bed. He was still dressed in the same pants he had warn to dinner the night before. Deciding to take advantage of the privacy he pulled out the bottle of oils and his rune knife. Shaped a lot like a fountain pen the tool allowed him to carve and imbue runes with oil to carry the power and seal the wood. Slipping to the foot of his bed Hadrian pulled out a rune dictionary so he could check his form. Using runes for privacy, protection, calm dreams and safety Hadrian warded his bed and then turned to the messenger book Alea had given him last night Hadrian began to relate the events of the night before, The train ride and meeting Neville and the red head, the sorting, the feast and his induction into Slytherin. He was not expecting an immediate reply and was started when words began to appear as he was putting away his quill.

_It is good to hear that you have made friends, I hope they remain true despite the difference in houses. I had dinner with Uncle Rydel and Queen Imra last night. Father had grounded me for spending so long away and I can only spend the summer away from Court for the next decade._

Hadrian winced.

_You have been invited to court for Yule and while I will be unable to pick you up Ailluin and Rubrea have volunteered to go instead. The gathering will be held at the Unseelie Court so I will bring my book there to write. I am proud of you my Slytherin. Love Alea._

Hadrian smiled and closed the book, his roommates had begun to stir and he wanted to shower this morning.

Breakfast was full of whispered conversation about the missing first year boy-who-lived. Slytherin’s sneered and spoke of his possible death, Gryffindors glared at Slytherins blaming them for his absence. Hadrian ignored the speculation and joined Hermione when she sat down. “What are you doing?” Hadrian turned to look at the Ravenclaw prefect.

“Sitting with my friend.” The boy glared and stood up.

“Sit on your own table snake.” Hadrian frowned.

“There isn’t anything in the rules about sitting at your house table, except at the sorting feast.” Hadrian shrugs and turns back to Hermione who’s giggling behind her hand. “So, how was your night?”

“Good, the other girls are nice.” Hermione took Hadrian’s example and ignored the prefect. Hadrian grinned, he was glad she was getting along with others, and being herself.

“I’m glad, most of the other first year Slytherins are cool too.” Hermione smiled.

“Do you know what classes we have first?” Hadrian shrugs and looks up at the teachers.

“We’re supposed to get our timetables this morning, you should eat.” He glances at the food on the Ravenclaw table and frowns. “You guys have more fruit.” He snatches an apple and bites into it. “We have cereals and bread mostly, and some breakfast meats.” A shrug. “Gryffindor looks to have a whole lode of sweets.” Hermione frowns over at the mentioned table.

“At least Hufflepuff has a mix.” Hadrian nods and putts a tub of yogurt on Hermione’s plate, he gets a smile as thanks. Hadrian watches as the hall fills, munching on his pilfered apple. Once all the tables are full and people have stopped filtering in four teachers stand and head to the four house tables.

“See you later.” Hadrian slips back to the Slytherin table and sits next to Blaise. “Good morning.”

“Why were you sitting with the bookworms?” Draco sneers. The plates clear and Professor Snape hands a stack of papers to Pansy.

“First year time table. Mr Le Fey, do you remember the rules?” Hadrian nods.

“Yes sir, there is nothing in the school charter about sitting with other houses, in older additions of Hogwarts a History there are mentions of students mixing at meals, dinner was the normal exception. Classes and assignments were discussed at lunch and breakfast between classmates.” Professor Snape raises an eyebrow.

“Then what was your purpose sitting with Ravenclaw this morning?”

“Promoting inter-House tolerance and befriending a girl who is both intelligent and open to any knowledge.” With a smirk and a nod the professor moves on. Hadrian grabs for his timetable.

 

| 

MONDAY

| 

TUESDAY

| 

WEDNESDAY

| 

THURSDAY

| 

FRIDAY  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
1st

| 

Potions w/G

| 

History of Magic

| 

Potions w/G

| 

DADA

| 

Potions w/G  
  
2nd

| 

Herbology w/R

| 

Transfiguration

| 

History of Magic

| 

History of Magic

| 

Potions w/G  
  
Lunch

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
3rd

| 

Charms

| 

Charms

| 

Transfiguration

| 

Herbology w/R

| 

DADA  
  
4th

| 

Transfiguration

| 

DADA

| 

Transfiguration

| 

Charms

| 

Charms  
  
Midnight

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

Astronomy

| 

   
  
 

Hadrian groans. “Astronomy the day before we double potions first.” Blaise grabs for his own timetable.

“With Gryffindor too, oh god.” He lets his head drop to his plate.

“Come on we’d best get our books, at least Potions is in the Dungeons.” Tracy moves to stand.

“Breakfast runs late and we start with second.” Millicent pulls Tracy back into her seat. “We have an hour to get to the greenhouses for Herbology.” Tracy smiles at the larger girl.

“Thanks.”

“At least we don’t have to deal with Gryffindorks first thing today.” Draco sneers at the furthest table.

“We should head down now anyway, the head girl said she was going to hand out maps this morning.” Daphne got wide eyes from the boys. With a smile the girls pushes her plate forwards. Hadrian slips his legs over the seat and steps up to her.

“My lady.” He holds out his arm to help her stand.

“Thank you my Lord.” The girl slips her arm in his and the pair stride from the hall. The other Slytherins follow, Blaise following Hadrian’s example and offering Tracy his arm. Hadrian escorts Daphne to the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms before coming to a stop.

“Do you remember the password?” Hadrian gives Daphne an embarrassed smile. Daphne laughs.

“Belladonna.” The door slides open and Daphne slips in, Hadrian follows with a smile.

“So Herbology, we need gloves, out text, our wands, our timetable, we have lunch after to anything else?” Tracy smiles at Hadrian and shakes her head.

“No, have you got a robe for outdoors?” Hadrian nods and heads to the boys dorm, the other first year boys follow, Tracy leads the girls into their dorm and the first years ready themselves for their first class.

Hadrian let his books drop to the table across from Hermione and another Ravenclaw girl. The pair looked up. “Hadrian Le Fey.” Hadrian held out his hand to the girl.

“Morag MacDougal.” Grasping Hadrian’s hand she gives it a firm shake before letting go.

“Blaise Zambini.” Blaise lets his books fall next to Hadrian’s. Hadrian smiled at Hermione.

“So, Herbology, finished the text yet?” Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

“You haven’t have you read any of the texts? I know you only got them the day before yesterday.” Hadrian shrugged.

“Not these texts no, well I did check out the DADA text but other than that?” He grins at her. “But you did didn’t you?” Hermione blushes. “Morag?” Hadrian turns to the other Ravenclaw.

“I read all the texts too, well except for History of Magic, did you know they have had the same teacher teaching the subject for more than a century?” Hadrian frowned.

“Isn’t he a ghost?” Morag grinned.

“Now yes, there isn’t actually a record of when he died so nobody is sure how long he has been teaching for.” Hadrian scowled.

“And Hogwarts hasn’t had more than three students get a NEWT in History in the last century.” Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

“Really?” Hadrian nods.

“Yeah, Mum gave me a few extra texts for History and told me to do self-study.” A grin. “And that she would check with her Uncle about some of the facts in the text.” Blaise raised an eyebrow.

“So what you were telling Draco was true?” Hadrian shrugged.

“Mum is King Rydel’s niece yes but I probably won’t ever see Miellog again. We just ran into him one day and mum made him laugh.” Hadrian shrugs. “He may not talk to her again for another century, he’s more than a thousand years old.” Morag was watching Hadrian with wide eyes. “Oh yeah, I’m human but I was raised by a Seelie High Elf, Alea is only 120 so she’s still really young.”

“Have you ever been?”

“To the Court? No, but mum wrote this morning that I would be spending Yule there.”

“Yule?” Hermione asked.

“Christmas, the Fae don’t like Christian’s though, the whole witch hunts and warping of traditions and driving the Fae from their homes.” Hadrian smiled slightly. “Some don’t like Humans in general, the Unseelie Court is the largest it’s ever been in the last two millennia.”

“Alright students, open your books, today well be going over the safety protocols and rules you will be abiding by in this class.” Hadrian pulled a roll of parchment from his bag and a quill and ink pot. He hopped some of their other classes would be more interesting.

 

* * *

 

 

Hadrian slipped his roll of Parchment back into his bag and stood up. Picking up his books and balancing them on one forearm he shook out his hand. Charms had been more writing then waving wands around in set patterns, Transfiguration was more of the same, after a firm lecture from Professor McGonagall about the dangers of playing around with magic. Casting a quick tempus Hadrian decided to head to the library and start on his first homework assignments now before he was swamped by the other subjects in the coming days. Starting off down the stairs and towards the entrance hall and the entrance to the dungeons Hadrian watched the moving stair shift before stepping on to one of the more stable stairs and when a line from Hogwarts a History flashed through his head stepped carefully over the trick step before trotting the rest of the way down. Thinking back to that morning he stopped on the first floor landing. Professor Sprout hadn’t assigned them anything and he had finished the work in class, turning left he headed down the corridor. He didn’t need to go back to his room now, he could put away his books before dinner.

“Hadrian!” Turning around Hadrian grinned at Hermione. Neville was trailing along behind her looking shy.

“Hey, how was your day?” Hadrian grinned at his friend before looking to the new Gryffindor. “It’s good to see you Neville.”

“You to Hadrian.” Was the quite reply.

“Oh Hadrian, I have so much work already, I’m just glad we didn’t get anything for Herbology. Potions was so interesting, we have to write an essay on explosive ingredient interactions and for DADA an essay on correct pronunciation. What about you Neville?” The boy started.

“Essay for Charms and DADA and a chapter summery for History of Magic.” Hadrian grinned.

“I had Charms too, do you want to work together?” Neville started, ginning shyly he nods.

“Yeah, that would be good.” He glanced at Hermione. “Want to work on DADA after?” Hermione grinned widely.

“Yes, now come on.” Grabbing Neville’s hand Hermione dragged the Gryffindor to the Library door. Hadrian followed with a laugh. The three found an empty table and were soon joined by Morag and another Ravenclaw.

“Terry Boot.” Hadrian held out a hand.

“Hadrian Le Fey, this is Neville Longbottom.” The boy shook his hand and nodded to Neville.

“Do you want to work on Potions first?” Hermione had her book out and a roll of Parchment. Terry and Morag nod and the three pull out quills, parchment and texts, after a moment of discussion Terry stood up and went to look for another book and Hadrian turned to Neville.

“So you were asked to write on the difference between these wand movements yeah?” When Neville leaned over to look at Hadrian’s notes the study began and the five slipped into the quite of scratching pens, whispered questions and rustling parchment.

“Done.” Hadrian let his eighteen inches of parchment roll up and let his wand fall into his hand. A tempus had him moving to stand. “We have ten minutes before dinner guys, time to pack up.” Neville glanced up from his spot working with the Ravenclaws on DADA.

“Already?” Hadrian nods and glances around.

“You’d better pack up and put your books away, how much have you got left to do?” Hermione pulled out a ruler and measured Neville’s work.

“It was only a foot yeah?” Morag nods and glances at the ruler. “Here.” Hermione hands it over. “You only need and inch Neville, write a summery and leave it at that.” Morag was frowning.

“Are we allowed to go over?” Hadrian laughed.

“The Professor may not read past the set amount but yeah sure.” He pushed the last of his quills into his bag and picked up his books. “See you all at dinner.” He got waves as the others moved to clean up, Hermione’s ruler was used to check lengths by both other Ravenclaws as Hadrian left, heading back to the stairs and down into the dungeons. “Belladonna.”

“Where have you been?” Tracy and Millicent were standing on the other side.

“Doing homework in the library, why?” He got blinks.

“Draco came racing in here yelling about you talking to a Gryffindor.”

“The Longbottom Heir, Gryffindor had charms today and got the same assignment, I worked through it with him, he now owes me a favour.” Hadrian grinned. “Not all the Pureblood Heirs are in Slytherin.” Tracy smirked.

“Well done Hadrian, coming to dinner?” Hadrian shrugged his shoulder, jostling his bag.

“Let me put this away and yes, I am.” Tracy and Millicent stepped aside letting him past. Hadrian dropped his stuff on his trunk and headed back to meet the girls.

## September 3rd

The first History of Magic lesson was shockingly boring, the ghostly Professor Binns had a voice that threatened to put the students to sleep and despite it being an introductory lesson he talked about Goblin rebellions in a manner that drew disgusted sneers from Hadrian. Flipping through the first chapter of the text Hadrian decided to do track down Neville after lunch and convince him to work on it together. Transfiguration and Charms were much like the previous lessons. And the red haired Gryffindor had blocked Hadrian from talking to Neville at lunch. Hadrian stomped into DADA hopping the class would improve his mood. But as Professor Quirrell stuttered through a lecture on the dangers of Vampires, the room smelled heavily of Garlic and Hadrian sneered at the glittery man. He sounded like he was reciting the text and most was laughingly inaccurate, from the inability to bare any sunlight to the effects of garlic. Hadrian rolled his eyes and wrote corrections on his notes. Vampires were sensitive to sunlight but since the invention of muggle sunscreen had begun to walk around in broad daylight covered in zinc cream and sunglasses. Garlic could not be properly digested by Vampires and caused indigestion, as such Vampires will avoid feeding of people who smelt of the plant. However many Vampires take offense when they encounter people wearing garlic or who hang it in doorways or windows and will kill or feed off them as revenge.

Hadrian stood and cleared his desk as the class ended. Ignoring the glances Quirrell was sending him. “Mr Le Fey? W-would you m-mind s-staying for an m-moment?” Hadrian put his bag back down and sat while the rest of the class left.

“Can I help you Professor?” Professor Quirrell smiles.

“Yes, yes, I was w-wondering about y-your n-name Mr Le Fey.” Hadrian smirks slightly.

“I was raised by Alea of the Seelie Court, niece of King Rydel.” The man flinched. “I took my name from her, Le Fey, of the Fae.” Hadrian nods to the man. “Anything else Professor?” The man shakes his head and waves Hadrian away. Hadrian collects his bag and heads out, Blaise, Tracy, Millicent and Theodor stood waiting outside the door.

“So Hadrian, what did he want?” Hadrian shrugged.

“He asked about my name, nothing more, want to go to the library and get our homework done? We have History of Magic and Double Transfiguration tomorrow.” Tracy groans and nods, Millicent shrugs.

“Sure, as long as you don’t force us to sit with any Gryffindors.” Hadrian nods and they walk to the Library. “You weren’t paying any attention in DADA.” Hadrian grimaces.

“You know I’ve met a Vampire, nice man who was born in the fifteenth century, he was a real gentleman to mum and helped her with her bags, we were shopping at the morning market.” Theodor had stopped dead staring at Hadrian.

“The morning market?” Hadrian grins.

“He was wearing a hooded cloak and dark glasses, mum offered him a blood pop in thanks.” Hadrian shrugged. “His not the only one either, there’s a Coven that trades at the Gathering Place.”

“Where?” Morag and Hermione had joined them.

“Hey, um, the Gathering Place is a market that also acts as the central governing body of the Wild Fae, those not part of either Court, mum would go there to get foods and fabrics exclusive to the Fae.” Blaise was frowning at the two Ravenclaws. “Oh, right, Hermione Granger and Morag MacDougal meet Blaise Zambini, Theodor Nott, Tracy Davis and Millicent Bullstrode.” He waved at the appropriate person as he called their name. Blaise was still frowning. “You know mum always talked about how magic was passed down through blood but that when concentrated it became less, too many bloodlines causing the loss of magic. So really this meant that muggle born means of a squib line and half-bloods are likely to be more powerful. She also used to rant about how magic in humans came from non-human ancestors so I’m not sure how much was just her and how much was true.” They had arrived at the library and everyone was staring at him again. “You should get a heritage test done at Gringots Hermione, goblins will do them for free for muggleborns because many are from old lines that have disappeared, a muggleborn turning up means a chance that a vault will open and the gold in it will be used again.” Hadrian grinned at the thoughtful look on Tracy, Millicent and Morag’s faces as well as the shocked look on Hermione and Theodor’s faces. Blaise was blushing slightly.

“My line comes from a creature line. Mother is…” He trailed off. Theodor’s eyes widened further. Hadrian grinned.

“Mum adopted me because I’m of her brother’s line, he’s my great, great, great grandfather.” Millicent was smirking slightly.

“My grandfather talks about his great grandfather being of the Fae.” Hadrian led them to a table and pulled out his books.

“What did you have today Hermione?”

“Transfiguration, Charms, DADA and History of Magic.”

“Want to start on History then?” Hermione and Morag nod and pull out the appropriate books. The other Slytherins follow, quickly getting the hang of working with the two Ravenclaws. Hadrian pulled out the book from Alea once he had finished the day’s work and set to write on the last two days of class, meeting Morag and Terry and the progress of his relationships with his housemates and other year mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Min


	6. Potions, Brooms and Midnight Wondering

Wednesday started with the first Gryffindor-Slytherin Potions lesson and Professor Snape sweeping into the room the moment the class started. “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,” The potions master spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.” Hadrian grinned at Theodor who was next to him. A glance at Neville showed the boy was almost trembling. “Weasly! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Hadrian blinked and glanced over at the Gryffindors, the red head who had been glaring at Hadrian in the hallways flushed red.

“What?” Snape sneered.

“Five points from Gryffindor for your lack of manners, Le Fey, can you tell us the answer to this question?” Hadrian frowned and thought back.

“A sleeping draught?” The professor smirked.

“Correct, five points to Slytherin, for your information Weasly asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death.” He glanced over the class. “Longbottom, where would I find a Bezoar?” The boy just shook his head. “Well speak up!”

“I don’t know sir.” Snape’s cloak spread out as he turned to face the Slytherins once more.

“Zambini!”

“The stomach of a goat sir.”

“Its purpose Bullstrode?”

“It will cure most poisons.”

“Ten points to Slytherin, last but not least Thomas, what it the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” The dark skinned boy flinched.

“I don’t know sir.” Another sneer and back to the Slytherins.

“Malfoy!”

“They’re the same plant sir.” Snape radiated smugness.

“Correct, it can also be called what… Nott?”

“Aconite sir.”

“Ten points to Slytherin, well why aren’t you writing this down?” the sound of students scrambling for parchment and quills filled the room. The Slytherins glanced at one another, the answers to the questions had been part of the introductory chapter of the text book. Examples used to illustrate the way the book was written. Snape waved his wand and a recipe appeared on the board. “As you have read your text books.” A glare at the Gryffindors made a few of the girls whimper. “We will be brewing a simple, quick boil cure in this class, work in pairs.” A shuffling as people moved to stand with a partner. The Slytherins were already paired at workstations. “Begin.” Turning to Theodor Hadrian glanced at the listed ingredients.

“Do you want to get the things not in our kits and I’ll start prepping what we have?” Theodor nods and heads over to the supply cupboard and Hadrian gets to work starting to stew the horned slugs before crushing the snake fangs. When Theodor returns Hadrian points to the cauldron and with a nod the two set to work. Professor Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching criticising, or ignoring in the case of most Slytherins, almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus’s cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people’s shoes. Within seconds, the whole class were standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

“Idiot boy!” Snape cleared the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. “I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?” Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. “Take him up to the hospital wing,” Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Thomas and Weasly, who had been working next to Neville. “You - Weasly - why didn’t you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he’d make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That’s another five points you’ve lost for Gryffindor.” Hadrian could almost see the boy gritting his teeth. Once again Snape was talking about things from the text book, Hadrian took the hint and pulled his out, turning to the page numbered on the board and reading through the warnings given. Pointing out one relevant to the step Theodor was about to reach to his partner he got a grateful smile. Other Slytherins followed Hadrian’s example. Hadrian blinked as Snape waved his wand over his text. “Impervious.”

“Thank you sir.” Hadrian got a nod and an almost grin before the man swept back to the Gryffindor side of the room. Hadrian smiled at the teachers back. He was going to like Potions. He would have to make sure he coached Neville through his homework and got the boy to read the text, he winced, Neville needed the help.

The rest of the day passed in the pattern set in the past three, they still weren’t casting actual spells in any class, rather writing notes on theory and practising waving their wands. Thursday passed again in much the same way until Herbology after lunch, they were working with herbs, they had to start with seeds and care for the plant until it could be harvested. Neville had almost hugged him when he offered to help him with his potions work and the boy had blushed a fierce red when asked why he hadn’t linked his own fascination with Herbology with the class.

“Okay Neville, read the text book, all of it. Use the book in class, check what it says about the potion were working on. But follow the process on the board, Professor Snape is a Potions Master and probably knows better than the text anyway.” Hadrian got a grateful grin and a nod. “So, are you looking forward to the weekend?”

“Yeah, not getting more homework will be nice.” Hadrian laughed. Then cast tempus.

“We have ten minutes till dinner, I’ll see you in potions tomorrow?” Neville shuddered.

“Yeah, see you.” With a wave Hadrian headed back to his dorm, in the entry hall however he bumped into Hagrid. “Sorry.”

“Ah, it’s alright Harry you head’n to dinner?” Hadrian glared.

“It’s Hadrian, and I have to put my books away first.” Hagrid flinched.

“Right, right, sorry ‘bout that. So, um Hadrian, do you mind coming down and joining me for a cup of tea on Saturday afternoon?” Hadrian blinked. “I knew your parents you see and I was hoping I could get to know you too.”

“I guess, mind if I bring a friend?” Hagrid grinned widely and shook his head.

“More the merrier.” He clamped a hand on Hadrian’s shoulder. Hadrian grunted at the weight. “I’ll see you then.” Hagrid headed into the great hall, head high. Hadrian shook his head and headed to the dungeons.

Hadrian recruited Hermione, Morag, Blaise, Theodor and Neville to go with him to visit Hagrid on Saturday afternoon, the six had been studying in the library with Tracy, Millicent, Daphne and Terry but the other five had chosen not to come. Hadrian walked up to the oversized wooden hut and knocked on the door. The barking of a large dog made Hadrian blink.

“Back Fang, back!” Hagrid opened the door, one hand holding onto the collar of a large hound. “Ha…uh, Hadrian.” The man grins nervously.

“Hagrid, these are Hermione and Morag of Ravenclaw, Blaise and Theodor of Slytherin and Neville of Gryffindor.” He grinned at Neville’s name.

“Good to meet you all, come in, come in, I just put the kettle on.” The large group trailed into the single room hut. The six of them stood around the three chairs on one side of the Hagrid sized table. “Ah, give me a second.” Hagrid stepped out the back and then shuffled back in carrying three more chairs. “Don’t often need these.” He put them down and the six students pulled themselves up into the chairs.

“So Hagrid, how long have you been working as the Games Keeper?” Hermione watched the man pull mugs from under the sink.

“Oh, more than fifty years now.” He shrugged. Hermione’s eyes had widened and Neville, Blaise and Theodor were watching him with cautions expressions.

“You must enjoy the work.” Morag was more intrigued that cautions but she flinched slightly when Hagrid thumped the mugs on the table.

“It’s alright, glad to have a job really.” Hadrian watched as he pulled a teapot from a bench and a tin of tea of a rafter. He set the teapot to brew and fetched a plate from another cupboard, it held a collection of buns. “Here, made them myself.” He grins as Hadrian picks one up and nibbles hesitantly on one.

“Rock cake, did your mother leave you the recipe?” Hagrid blinks.

“How did you…?” Hadrian shrugs.

“There’s a stall at the Gathering Place that sells these, made by a group of Giantesses that live out of the Unseelie Court.” Hadrian looks to the other first years. “Careful they can break your teeth, just scrape at them.” He put the cake back to his mouth. It wasn’t bad. Hagrid brought over the tea and sat down himself as the others tried the cakes.

“Do you know if…?” Hadrian shook his head.

“The cakes were sold by a Goblin.” Hagrid seemed to deflate.

“Well, milk, sugar?” Hagrid stood up again and fetched a pitcher of milk and bowl of sugar, Hadrian looked to Hermione.

“Milk, no sugar.” Hadrian poured her a cup.

“Milk and Sugar.” Morag pushed her own cup forward and Hadrian poor hers too. He poured a cup for himself before passing the pot to Neville. The milk was passed to the girls and Hadrian added a spoon of sugar to his tea before passing it to Morag. The ritual of tea and small talk brought smiles to the faces of the participants and Hagrid’s booking chuckle and tales of past students, including the parents of Neville and a group of boys who called themselves Marauders made the first years laugh.

Hagrid glanced out a dirty window and sat up suddenly. “Well, you’d best head back up to the castle, it’s getting dark.” Goodbyes were exchanged and promises to come back again sent the students back up to the castle.

“For a half breed he isn’t bad.” Theodor’s voice broke the silence of the evening.

“Half Breed?” Hadrian, Theodor, Blaise and Neville blinked at Morag and Hermione.

“His half giant, not that half breed is a particularly polite.” Hadrian raised an eyebrow at Theodor.

“Habit.” Theodor shrugged.

“At least it’s not offensive, oh Hermione, I was thinking about calling muggles something else, it’s not the nicest name really.” Hermione frowned.

“Normal?” Hadrian shook his head. “Mundane?” Hadrian blinked.

“I like that.” Hermione nods. “So a muggleborn is a mundane-born?” Hermione grins.

“Yeah, I like that.”

“Cool, do we have anything to do tomorrow?” The group headed into the castle and into the crowd heading to dinner.

“Meet in the Library?” Hadrian smiles at Morag.

“Defiantly, good night.” With waves the group split and sat down to eat.  

Before Hadrian knew it had been a month since he arrived at Hogwarts, flying lessons were this week and Draco was bragging about his experience on a broom along with the youngest of the Weaslys. Hadrian had encountered the Weasly twins sneaking around the dungeons and liked the pair, the oldest had attempted to scold Neville for sitting with Hermione and Morag at breakfast one day. Hadrian had asked the twins about their brothers and been told that there had been another two who had already graduated, as well as their little sister who would start next year.

Hadrian had sat with Hermione and talked about the things they missed about the ease of mundane public libraries and science fiction books. Letters from Alea about her family and the members of Court that had visited her in her rooms had been read again and again to strive of the ache in his chest and Morag had become despondent over the last few days, spending her time holed up in Ravenclaw tower rather than joining them in the Library. Only Theodor, Blaise and Neville seemed to escape the bout homesickness. Tracy, Millicent and Daphne had found solace in each other and Terry had befriended a group of Hufflepuffs.

Hadrian sighed as he stood up and put the book of letters down on his bed. Shaking his head he couldn’t let himself slip into melancholy and he was happy to be here, he had met Hermione and the others, had learnt things he knew Alea didn’t know and seen a new side of magic. With a grin he sat back down to write to Alea. He wanted her to know he was happy at Hogwarts.

The morning of the Gryffindor-Slytherin flying lesson began with Hadrian, Tracy, Blaise, Theodor and Neville joining the Ravenclaw table for breakfast. A barn owl arriving for Neville made the group pause.

“Are you expecting anything?” Neville shook his head. Opening the brown paper package a glass ball rolled into his hand. Hermione gasped

“A rememberall!” Hadrian, Tracy and Morag blinked at her.

“A what?” Hermione smiled.

“It’s a magical artefact that reminds you when you have forgotten something.” The ball turned red. “By doing just that.” Everyone turned to Neville.

“Have you got everything for class this morning?” Neville nods. “Done all the homework?” Another nod. “Remember we have flying lessons today?” The ball cleared.

“Oh no.” Neville paled.

“Calm down, Hermione and I haven’t got any experience on brooms either.” Hermione glanced at Hadrian.

“Why not?” Hadrian smirks.

“Mum’s scared of heights, she refused outright to buy a broom.” Neville smiles slightly.

“It’s not all that bad Neville, you just have to float for a moment, then fly around a little.” Hermione shrugs. “I don’t really want to fly again, but it isn’t all that scary.” Neville smiles wider.

“Thanks Hermione.” Hadrian ginned at the people quickly becoming his friends.

“Come on we have to get to class.” The group pulled together there things and stood to leave.

Hadrian spent the day staring out the window. He had begged Alea to buy him a broom but she had held out. She would get him a broom once he could prove he could fly. Finally Professor McGonagall let them out of her class and the Slytherins trailed outside. A woman with hawk like eyes and a stern frown stood before two lines of brooms. Draco and Blaise were sneering at the old worn out brooms, Hadrian turned to Theodor. “Are they that bad?” He nods.

“Must be more than a few decades old, there probably dangerous.” Hadrian frowns. The Gryffindors trailed out of the castle, Hadrian grins at Neville and gets a nervous smile back, they Weasly boy was scowling at the lined up Slytherins. The Gryffindors line up across from the Slytherins.

“Well, what are you all waiting for?” The teacher barked at the mingling students. “My name is Madam Hooch, everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.” Hadrian raised an eyebrow at his broom, some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. “Stick out your right hand over your broom, and say, ‘Up!’” A glance at Draco showed he was following instructions. Hadrian let his hand hover over the broom and ordered the broom.

“Up.” The broom jumped to his hand. Closing his fingers around it he glanced around. The Weasly was yelling at his broom and Neville sounded very timid as he asked his to follow Hadrian, Draco and Blaise’s brooms. Tracy, Theodor and Millicent got their brooms to come to them as Hadrian told Neville to order the broom, be firm. A few more Gryffindors succeeded including the Weasly.

As the last few students got help from Madam Hooch Hadrian grinned at Neville. “Feeling okay?” He got a smile in return.

“Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard.” Madam Hooch glared at the first years. “Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle, three…two …” Neville had kicked off a little early, the attention as everybody stared made him start shaking. Hadrian leant forward, ready to go after him. Madam Hooch started yelling. “Come back, boy!” Neville just shook harder.

“Neville, sit up straight!” Hadrian shouted at him. Neville froze and closed his eyes, he straitened and peered down at Hadrian. “Lean forward a little, like your reaching for the ground.” Neville did so and the broom dropped suddenly, Neville pulled back on it in surprise and it jerked back up again. “Do you understand what happened?” Neville frowns, then his eyes widen and he nods. “Can you do it again?” Neville smiles at Hadrian slightly and leans forward just a little. He drifts down gently coming to rest on the ground and collapsing. “Well done Neville!” Hadrian cries grinning at the relieved boy.

“Thanks Hadrian.”

“Ten points to Slytherin for helping out your class mate.” Madam Hooch smiles slightly at Hadrian. “Well then, with that demonstration we may as well get started, everybody ready? Three…Two…One.” Hadrian kicked off and floated up into the air, he grinned wide enough to make his checks hurt. This was great. “Alright, back down you come now.” Hadrian almost scowled, leaning forward a little he directed the broom to the ground. Neville was more relaxed now, with a little confidence he wasn’t a bad flyer. Hadrian grinned at him. He was so getting a broom as soon as he could. Madam Hooch waving her wand caught Hadrian’s attention. She was conjuring rings in the sky, a set of green rings floated in a large loop, blue ones made a set of wiggles and a purple set included vertical and horizontal movement. “Right, I want you starting with the green, to pass this class you need to complete the purple course but you have another five weeks to do so.”  Hadrian frowned. So far this wasn’t as exciting as he thought. “For those who can demonstrate enough skill there are more courses that you will be able to use only after you have completed the first three to my satisfaction.” She glared at them again. “Right, Gryffindor first.” The Gryffindors lined up, Weasly had pushed to the front of the line. “Only the green for now, once everybody has finished we will start dividing you up by skill level. On Hooch’s whistle Weasly kicked off and flew around the loop, going too fast to get the curve right he had to turn around and fly back through the fifth hoop. The next three students went before Neville had to step forward. With a deep breath he lifted of and flew a gentle loop around. Landing with a grin he trotted back to join the already finished Gryffindors. After the last few the Slytherins were waved into a line and Draco, much like Weasly pushed to the front and flew too fast around the loop. Once Draco’s two gorillas had had their turn Theodor flew the loop with quite skill, followed by a flashier Blaise. Hadrian finally lifted off again and once he started forward sped up till he flashed around the loop, pulling up at the end and touching down to wide eyes. Grinning he nods to Tracy who was next in line and trotted over to Theodor, Blaise and Neville who had gathered together between Draco and the other Gryffindors.

“Is it really your first time on a broom?” Neville whispered.

“Yeah, this is so much fun.” Hadrian was still grinning.

“Right, well don’t compare yourself to the natural here, not sure anyone could.” Blaise was shaking his head as he turned to Neville but he was smiling. The last of the Slytherins finished as Hadrian and the others laughed about Hadrian’s apparent skill on a broom.

“Line up again.” The Gryffindors lined up once more and the Slytherins filled in behind them. As Madam Hooch walked down the line she called out colours. “Green, blue, blue, green, blue, green, blue, blue, blue, blue, green, green, green, blue, blue, purple, blue, blue, green, green, blue.” Hadrian blinked at her. He was the only one who was flying the purple hoops. Both Weasly and Draco had to fly the green again and Neville, Blaise and Theodor were all flying blue. He had missed which of the girls was flying where. “Off you go then.” Hadrian mounted his broom and lifted off, flying over to the start of the purple rings he looked at the course first. Once he had an idea of what he needed to do he let himself fly, not trying to push himself yet but just enjoying the freedom of flying. Reaching the other end he glanced at Madam Hooch. “Fly it again, see if you can go faster.” She called up to him. With a nod he did just that, pushing himself to go faster. Getting to the end Hooch waved to a set of yellow rings.

“Try those, if you can do it at the same speed as you just flew a new set will appear, keep going till you can’t get any higher.” Hadrian grins and flies off to start the new challenge. Flying until the colours stop darkening he looks back at the dark red course of twists and turns, dives and climes, flips and spins he had just finished with a satisfied grin. A whistle drew his eye back to the other students. Blaise and Theodor had worked up to the purple course, so had Tracy, Millicent and Daphne. Neville was still on the blue and Draco, Weasly and a few others had joined them. Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe were still on the green with a pair of Gryffindors. Madam Hooch was waving for them to land. Flying down to meet Neville, Blaise and Theodor in the air Hadrian floated back to the ground. “Alright, we will take off here next week, Mr Le Fey, stay behind for a moment.” Hadrian waved the others away, saying he would join them in the Library when he was done. “Well mister, that was very impressive, have you flown before?” Hadrian shook his head.

“My mum doesn’t fly and didn’t know anyone who could teach me so no.” She raised her eyebrows.

“Well you were flying at a level of a professional Quidditch player, so I will let you fly the course you were stopped on next week and we will see what can be done about one on one training with an older student in the coming lessons, what you need is experience and someone to show you the proper moves, are you thinking about playing next year?” Hadrian shrugs.

“I don’t know, maybe but didn’t think I would get on the team in second year.” Hooch grins.

“You would. I haven’t seen a first year fly that well in, well ever.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “You have already passed the course with an O so I expect to see you flying for Slytherin next year.” With a nod she stalked off to collect the brooms and Hadrian turned back to the castle, he needed to write to Alea and tell her he was good enough to own a broom. He grinned as he headed to the Library, she was going to hate him flying over the summer.

Dinner ended in excitement as Draco confronted Weasly over some perceived insult and the boys dragged Neville into a duel at midnight. Neville had told Hermione who had come to Hadrian begging him to stop them from getting themselves in trouble. Hadrian trailed Draco and Crabbe out of the Common room and then when they headed down to into the dungeons rather than upstairs set off at a sprint. Professor Snape and Filch’s rooms were in that part of the dungeons and if they were heading down there they weren’t going to meet with Weasly and Neville. Skidding into the trophy room he grabbed Neville’s arm and kept running, pulling the other boy behind him. With a quite yell Weasly followed. They ran into Hermione as they were running up a set of stairs and Hadrian pulled her along with them. The four found a locked door and Hermione pushed Hadrian out of the way and cast Alohomora and then pulled open the door. Pilling in Hadrian shushed Hermione and motioned her to listen. They heard Filch calling for Mrs Norris and pounding footsteps. As the footsteps reached their hidden spot Hadrian opened the door and pulled in a swearing Weasly.

“Shush, do you want to get us caught?” Weasly glared at him. “Draco went to Filch, I followed him from the common room and when he didn’t go upstairs came to rescue Neville, be glad you came the right way.” More glares.

“Um guys?” Hadrian looked to Hermione. She and Neville were pale and shaking. “I think were on the third floor.” Hadrian looked past them and swore. A large three headed dog was growling at them from the other side of the room.

“Why is that in a school?!” Hadrian almost swore as he pulled open the door and pulled Hermione then Neville from the room. Weasly ran out on his own before slamming it shut behind him. Hadrian lent on the door, breathing heavily.

“It was standing on a trapdoor.” Hadrian stared at Hermione incredulously.

“It was guarding something?!” Hadrian glared at the door as he stood upright. “What are they thinking?!” Hadrian glared at Weasly. “This is all your fault!” He turned to Neville. “Go back to bed, keep to the main corridors, the Slytherin Prefects are patrolling tonight and they walk the side ones. Hermione, there’s a way to the Ravenclaw tower from the second floor, I’ll show you.” He turned to leave ignoring Weasly’s whispered shouts. Hermione scrambled after him.

“How do you know where the Ravenclaw tower is?” Hadrian glanced at her.

“I’m a Slytherin, we know where all the common rooms are.” A glance around the next corner and Hadrian pointed to a statue. “Password is curfew.” He turned and left, taking a set of stairs behind a portrait down to the Dungeons and slipped into the common room. A hiss to the snake guarding the entrance told him no one was in there and he snuck back into bed. With a sigh he let himself fall asleep.

The next morning dawned with glares sent between Draco and Weasly, Hadrian glanced to Neville. “What’s Weasly’s first name?” Neville frowned.

“Why?”

“There are too many of them to call them all Weasly, I know Fred and George but not the prefect.”

Neville shivered at the mention of the twins. “Ron, the prefect is Percy.” Hadrian smiled his thanks and turned back to his conversation with Hermione. Ron came over to confront Neville about talking with snakes and Draco tried to berate Hadrian, Theodor, Blaise, Tracy and Millicent. Daphne had befriended Pansy over makeup apparently and the girl had stopped joining their study group. Hermione had mentioned recruiting from Hufflepuff. A glance at the table showed a few students from Gryffindor had joined the badgers and there was students with wearing yellow at both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as well as their own. A few Slytherins had joined the Ravenclaws but for the most part the Ravenclaws had just stuck to their own table, with the exception of a few upper years who had joined their paramours at their own tables. Hadrian was glad the trend had caught on. People were mixing at Breakfast and lunch, dinner was still spent sitting at your own table though. Hadrian grinned and turned to Hermione. “You share Potions with Hufflepuff yeah?” She ginned back.

“Yes.” Hadrian flung an arm around her shoulders.

“Think you could recruit a few for our study group?”

“Sure.” Breakfast ended with laughs and smiles. Despite Ron and Draco’s scowls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading  
> Min


	7. Samhain and a Troll, Arrivals and Family

Samhain arrived with decorations and a frantic note from Alea who was stressing about the gathering. Hadrian spent the morning chuckling over her complaints about her mother’s fussing and her brothers teasing. She promised to say hello to Miellog if she didn’t manage to avoid him. When Hermione wasn’t in Herbology Hadrian questioned Morag who hadn’t seen her since before lunch. A worried Hadrian walked by the Ravenclaw table before dinner and when the bush haired girl wasn’t there headed over to Gryffindor to ask Neville if he had seen her.

“Neville, have you seen Hermione today?” Neville glanced up.

“Yeah, I ran into her just before lunch and asked for help with the hovering charm, she corrected my pronunciation and then headed to the Library.” Hadrian frowned. One of the girls sitting across form Neville leaned forward.

“Are you talking about the Ravenclaw girl with bushy hair?” Hadrian nods. “I heard she was crying in a bathroom on the second floor, Ron apparently said something to her and she ran off.” Hadrian glared at the red head who was talking to a Gryffindor boy about Quidditch.

“Hey, Weasly!” The boy looked up with a frown. Three more red heads popped up around the table, the twins slipped closer. “What did you say to Hermione?!” He snorted.

“I told her the truth, she’s an annoying know it all who should mind her own business, not but in on other peoples.” Hadrian glared and spun away back to the Ravenclaw table, he could hear the twins berating their brother.

“Morag, Weasly said something stupid and she’s holed up in a second floor bathroom, want to come help me look?” The girl nods and stands. With a wave to the Slytherin table the pair walk out of the hall and head up the stairs. Heading down the second floor hallway Morag slips into the first bathroom before coming out and shaking her head. The pair check the rest of the bathrooms before deciding to check the fourth floor. An hour later they still haven’t found Hermione and they resorted to looking on the First floor. Hadrian stands outside the bathroom Morag has just slipped into and frowns. Something smells like troll, but why would there be a troll in the school? Heavy footsteps made Hadrian knock on the bathroom door, the scrape of what Hadrian feared was a club made him turn and start pounding. “Morag! If Hermione is in there we need to go now!” The door was opened and Morag peered out.

“She is but why…” She pulled him in and slammed the door shut. “What is that?!” Hadrian pulled her away from the door and towards the stalls.

“Troll, come on, if it doesn’t see us it might just leave.” He pulled her into the stall Hermione was peering out of. “Hey Mione, ignore the red head, Neville asked and you were just being friendly, he doesn’t know you and has no right to tell you how to be yourself.” Hermione smiled through the tears still creeping down her face. “Now we need to be quite and hope the troll can’t smell us.”

“Troll?!” Hermione screeched and Hadrian winced. The door slammed open and grunts filtered into the room. Hermione paled. Hadrian pulled out his wand and faced the stall door. He could feel Morag and Hermione doing the same behind him.

“Okay, troll with a club, what do we know that might help?” He whispered.

“Levitate the club?” Hadrian grinned.

“And the Knockback Jinx, go Hermione.” Hadrian peered around the door and ducked back, flicking his wand out of his hand he pulled the girls to the ground. Hermione screamed as the troll swung it’s club taking out the top half of the stall. Hadrian leaped out. “Flipendo!” pushing as much power as he could into the jinx. Morag steped out behind him.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Hermione pulled herself up and cast as well lifting the club away from the troll’s grip.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Hadrian let his wand fall as the Troll flies back, club floating above it.

“Drop it on its head.” Hadrian points out the small skull as the troll moves to stand once more. The girls point their wands in the direction of his finger and the club drops. The troll flops back and stops moving. “Yes!” He turns and hugs the pair.

“What is going on in here?!” Hadrian freezes, arms still around the two Ravenclaws. Turning his head he spots Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell standing in the doorway, or in Snape’s case bent over, catching his breath.

“Um, we can explain?” McGonagall glared, lips thin.

“You had best do so, come out of there first though.” She waved the three out of the room, stopping them in the corridor. “Professor Quirrell, if you would…” She waved at the door. With a nod he slipped into the bathroom. “Now, an explanation if you please Mr Le Fey.”

“Okay so I noticed that Hermione hadn’t come to Herbology and when she wasn’t in the hall for dinner I asked Neville if he had seen her and when a girl at the Gryffindor table said that Hermione was in a bathroom upset over something Ron Weasly said to her I asked him about it and when he admitted to saying something asked Morag here to help me look for her so we started search and ended up here, I was waiting for Morag to come tell me if she had found Hermione when I smelt something, I heard the trolls club dragging and knocked on the door telling Morag to hurry up, when she opened the door she dragged me in but the troll must have smelt or heard something. We hid in a stall but the troll came in and I peeked out. It destroyed the stalls so I cast the knockback jinx and then the girls cast the levitation charm on the club and I told them to drop it on the things head and then you arrived.” Hadrian took a deep breath in and let it out. McGonagall was staring wide eyed.

“So none of you were at dinner?” Hadrian shook his head and the woman sighed. “Well ten points to Slytherin and Ravenclaw for looking after a friend, ten points each for bravery in facing a full grown troll. Ten points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin for not telling a professor where you were going.” She glanced at Snape. “If you would take Mr Le Fey back to his common room I will take Mrs Granger and MacDougal to the Ravenclaw tower.” Snape nods and waves for Hadrian to move ahead of him. Hadrian grins and waves at Hermione and Morag. Striding down the hall way to the dungeons, Hadrian slowed as he heard Professor Snape’s uneven stride. Letting the man limp along at a more comfortable pace but not mentioning it, if the man wanted him to know of the injury he would have asked him to slow.

“Mr Le Fay, were any of you injured?” Hadrian glanced back at his head of house.

“We might have been scratched by the shrapnel when it destroyed the stalls but no.” The man nods and glances away.

“You might want to mention this incident in your next letter to your guardian.” Hadrian winces but nods. Alea was not going to be happy about this. Hadrian nods and hisses the password at the snake, not quite slipping into parsletongue. Slipping into the common room and then when confronted with the entirety of Slytherin shuffling into a seat between Tracy and Blaise.

“Where were you?” Hadrian grimaced.

“Weasly said something stupid to Hermione and I went to look for her with Morag, we found her and then we were found by a troll so after we knock it out the teachers turn up and we get sent back to our common rooms.” He was being stared at. “What?”

“You knocked a troll unconscious?” Hadrian shrugs.

“Hermione and Morag did, I just knocked it back so they could.” They were still staring.

“Well we were sent to here when Quirrell burst into the hall shouting about a troll in the dungeons, they’re going to continue the feast here.” Food appeared in front of them. “Oh, Pie.” Blaise served himself a plate and Hadrian just grinned. They set into to eat.

Hadrian sat back on his bed and wrote to Alea, writing about the troll, about the feast eaten in the common room and the Samhain ceremony held after by the whole of Slytherin. How when he had chanted the call of peace for the close of the ritual the prefects had admitted to not knowing it existed and having to write containment runes around his own sacrificial plate because most didn’t know to do so. The differences between the rituals she had taught him and the ones the Slytherins knew. Setting the book aside after asking about the opening of the Gathering he lay down to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting down to breakfast at the Ravenclaw table like normal Hadrian grinned at Hermione and Morag who looked much better now than they had the night before. He pulled out his letter book and flipped to the most recent page, staring at the words written there he swore in Gaelic. Shifting through the Fae tongue and into Latin his friends were staring open mouthed. The doors slammed open and he looked up and kept swearing. Alea was storming into the room, Ailluin and Miellog were flanking her a set of High Elf Court Guards in a mix of Seelie and Unseelie garb lined up at the door, four followed the three nobles to the high table where they stopped one on each side two guarding their back. “Dumbledore!” Alea roared.

“Excuse me but what is your purpose here, may I remind you this is a school?” Dumbledore had stood up. Staring down at the High Elves confronting him.

“I am here to question that fact Dumbledore. Why did I receive word that my ward faced an adult mountain troll last night? With only two other first years to assist him?” Alea was standing strait, none of them wearing glamour she almost glowed in her anger.

“Ah well…” Dumbledore was sinking into himself.

“How did a troll enter a school Dumbledore? Can I expect something else to be found running amok in your school? What about the three headed dog on the third corridor?”   Dumbledore paled. “How can you tell me you will keep a ward of the Seelie court safe if you allow such a danger in your school?”

“May I ask who your ward is?” Alea turned to face the school.

“Hadrian, come.” Hadrian stood and walked to stand with his mum. She smiled apologetically at him. “ _Would you mind if I use your birth name?”_ Hadrian stared at her wide eyed.

“ _I thought you didn’t want to tell anyone?”_ Alea shrugged.

“ _You’re old enough to make the choice, it would help make an impact.”_ Hadrian tipped his head and frowned. Then shock his head.

“If it would help go ahead.” Alea brushed back his hair and hugged him to her, placing him against her front she looked back up at Dumbledore.

“My ward, Hadrian Iacobus Le Fey, once Harry James Potter.” The crowd erupted in whispers. Dumbledore peered down at them over his glasses.

“I know who Mr Potter is Mrs Le Fey…” Miellog stepped forward, hand on his sword.

“You will address her as Lady Alea, princess of the Seelie Court or not at all Holder of Names.” Dumbledore frowned down at the Unseelie noble.

“I thought young Mr Potter…” Miellog’s grin was feral.

“Ward Hadrian, or would you prefer to answer to my Courts laws?”

“Ward Hadrian was of the Seelie, what purpose do you have here Unseelie?” Ailluin’s blade was half drawn.

“Prince Miellog has accompanied my sister as the Courts are Gathering, until the Gathering has ended the Courts will act as one.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled.

“Surely this isn’t a matter of the Court.” Alea’s hair started to flow around her, Ailluin paled.

“You who have been labelled Holder of Names because you have earnt no titles dare to question my right as Lady of the Court to bring my grievance against you to the Courts? To call you oath breaker?” Dumbledore had lost all colour.

“Now I am sure this isn’t as serious as that…”

“You have put my ward at risk after I sent him into your care in good faith, faith you seem unable to uphold! I as Lady and Heir to the Blood of the First call on Magic to Hear my Grievance!” Ailluin aborted his attempt to reach forward and Miellog was grinning widely. Hadrian was holding tight to the arm wrapped around his chest, Alea had called on Magic. A soft bell rung through the hall and wind blew around Alea and Hadrian. Gold vines wrapped around the two. “I call Grievance with the Holder of Names for putting my Ward at risk, for breaking my Faith and his Word to care for my nephew by Blood. I call on you to Judge this and take your Cost.” More vines wrapped Dumbledore, stopping him from drawing his wand. The wand itself glowed white before flying from his hands to Hadrian. Snatching it from the air the boy blinked at the wand to elder wood. A haze of blue rose and dispersed. Flashes of light appeared around the hall, lines connecting students to the Headmaster. The lines snapped and transferred to the four head of house. A second object appeared before Hadrian, falling into his hands. The hall was silent as Magic took its Cost and then Alea glowed gold. “Magic has found you guilty and Taken your own Wards and given them to others, She has Taken reparation and returned what was wrongly kept.” The glow faded and the vines shattered into dust that disappeared before it hit the ground. Dumbledore was pale and shaking slightly. The four heads were staring wide eyed at Alea. Hadrian was examining the wand and the cloak now in his hands. Alea swayed slightly. Hadrian spun and grabbed her waist. Miellog slipped an arm around her, hand under her opposite arm. Ailluin was standing with sword drawn in defence, the guards holding the same pose.

“You…” Dumbledore’s voice was hoarse. Ailluin glared at the man.

“She has called on Magic as is her right, while this has now been resolved we will remain here until we have been reassured that Ward Hadrian is safe within these walls.” With a wave to the guards he sheathed his sword and nodded to Miellog. Miellog turned, supporting Alea. Hadrian walked on her other side with his arm around her waist, the pair keeping her standing. Hadrian’s friends stand and follow, the guards surrounding the lot of them. A set of armour bows to Ailluin who nods in return, the armour leads them to a set of rooms with doors on each side leading to barrack like rooms, one in red the other in blue. A door in front of them leads to a sitting room, three more individual bedrooms in blue red and gold come open out of a hallway at the back of the sitting room. An investigation by a guard made while Miellog and Ailluin settle Alea on a couch and Hadrian waves for the other students to sit before snuggling into Alea’s side, reveals bathrooms of all five bedrooms and enough beds for all the guards. Miellog organises a roster and the room mostly empties. One guard taking up a post beside the door into the entry room. Hadrian turned to his friends as Ailluin and Miellog sit down.

“What…?” Hermione stares at him with wide eyes.

“Mum called on Magic to judge Dumbledore and it did.” He shrugged. “It took his wand, the magical guardianships he held for the students from mundane families and something else, not sure what but he should still hold his magic.” Hermione was frowning.

“What was that about you being Harry Potter?” Hadrian blushed as he glanced at the Slytherins in the room.

“Well I was born Harry Potter, but I’m not the Boy-who-lived or anything like that, the whole hype around the night my parents died is ridiculous.” He shook his head. “I didn’t do anything, my mother saved my life but nobody even remembers her as the woman who saved her child, instead they almost worship this idea, not a person, not a child but the idea of a saviour that doesn’t exist.” The Slytherins were nodding and Neville was frowning in thought. Hermione was still staring at Alea.

“Magic is alive?” Hadrian grinned.

“Sort of, places soaked in magic can gain sentience, when you are in one of those places you can call on that to do things like judge or give shelter or a blessing.” He glanced at Ailluin who smiles.

“Alea called on the Magic of Hogwarts to Judge her Grievance and it did so.” A shrug. “Magic had always answered to us, some like Alea can call it with more ease but it will answer to anyone who calls, it just might not respond the way you expect. If Alea had been judged as not holding a true grievance the cost would have been hers to bear.” Alea was leaning into Hadrian, her hand carding through his hair. “Have any of you eaten?” The others shook their heads.

“You arrived before we could.” With a nod Ailluin knocks on the table. Breakfast foods appear along with plates for the group. Ailluin piles plates for Hadrian, Alea and himself before starting to eat. The first years all serve themselves and Miellog grabs a pastry to eat without bothering with a plate. As the group eats Ailluin questions Hadrian on his classes and nudges Alea to eat the rich food he had served her.

When the group has cleared their plates Ailluin stands and waves to the door. “You had best get to your morning classes, Hadrian if you would join us for lunch in these rooms Alea should be more awake.” Alea had fallen asleep after finishing half her plate, her head on Miellog’s shoulder. Ailluin had glared at the Elf when he shifted towards her. With a nod Hadrian stands. Kissing Alea’s hair he follows the other students from the room, glancing back to see Ailluin closing the door to the sitting room he heads to a morning of potions.

Hadrian returns to the rooms given to the Fae group for lunch and finds Alea standing between Ailluin and Miellog as the pair glare at each other. Clearing his throat he pulls Alea to a couch and flops down next to her. “So, is there a reason for all this?” He waves a hand at the over turned chairs and broken table. Half the room had been tossed around leaving a set of couches and a low table in front of a fire place.

“A disagreement on the merits of visiting the Unseelie Court over Yule.” Hadrian frowned.

“Why would you be invited, why is Miellog here anyway?” Alea smiles.

“He was there when I read your note, he volunteered to come.” Miellog sits down next to Hadrian.

“I wished to help the Lady who made me laugh.” He shrugged. Ailluin sat next to Alea with a grunt and a muttered word. Alea rapped his head.

“Behave.” Ailluin glared and apologised. With a nod she knocks on the low table and hands one of the plates that appear to Hadrian. “Now eat and we can talk, I am sorry that I missed on the chance to catch up with you earlier.”

“It’s fine, thank you for calling on Magic for me.” Hadrian puts down the plate and hugs his mum. Alea sets down hers and returns the hug.

“I would do far more than call on Magic for you.” Pulling away from the hug Hadrian smiles at Ailluin and Miellog as they sit and start to serve themselves their own lunches.

“Well, now that were all sitting down, how was the opening of the Gathering?” Ailluin and Miellog flinch slightly but lean back and consider the boy.

“Well, there was no tension between the Courts, but it was only the first night, mostly family reconnecting and old friends speaking of years apart.” Miellog bit into a savoury tart.

“It helps that I made Rubrea bring our son, a child among the nobles kept the calm.” Miellog nods.

“Your son is a handsome child, his joy brought us happiness.” Ailluin nods in thanks. Alea grins at Hadrian.

“He had the Royals cooing over him within minutes of their meeting, it kept spirits high, he is excited to meet his cousin.”

“Is that what you’ve been telling him about? No wonder he always returns to our rooms smiling.” Alea rolls her eyes at Ailluin.

“I have had practice keeping a young child entertained, and he is much more social then Hadrian was as a child, though the Court hasn’t had a child since I was that age so he will be spoilt rotten soon enough.” Miellog frowns.

“There have been no other births this century?” Alea shakes her head.

“And before me there were twenty barren years.” Ailluin frowns at her.

“We haven’t had a birth in about that long, the youngest among us is 160.” Alea nods.

“There are few children among the Wild Fae and even the Cunning ones have had less births this last few generations.” Alea hugs Hadrian with one arm. “Let us not talk of such saddening things, how was your morning Hadrian?” Hadrian launches into recounting the potions lesson and Ron Weasly’s melted cauldron with gusto, laughs filter through the room and he leaves for his afternoon classes to smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

Dumbledore sits in his office frowning at the letter from the Ministry Department of Magical Creatures. He had sent a request that morning complaining of an invasion of High Elves only to be told he would have to contact the Department of International Relations as High Elves of either Court were considered members of a foreign nation. Setting the letter aside he closed his eyes and felt out his connection to the castle. When the damnable Elf had called Magic on him he had lost much of his control on the pile of stone on top of the Elder Wand and his control of the Muggleborn Students. He scowled at the sorting hat when he was unable to block them from the castle. In fact he could only feel that they were still within the castle grounds he had lost control over the wards completely. He would have to find a new way to keep the school firmly under his thumb. The loss of the wards was almost as big a wound as the loss of his wand. He pulled out a fresh roll of parchment and write to the Department of International Relations, once done he set about writing to the Daily Prophet, if pitched correctly the loss of his wand could be turned against the blasted Elf. Public opinion would stand with him and he would sway the boy against her. A smile crept over his face as he sealed the two rolls and set them aside to be sent the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, start of a new semester means chaos and less writing time, will try to get the next chapter up by next week but with the first week of lectures I may not be able to until the week after.  
> Thanks for reading and happy Valentines Day  
> Min


End file.
